Can We Forgive And Forget?
by FranFranWriter
Summary: 18 year old Nastu Dragneel plans to kidnap 17 year Lucy Heartfilia in hopes of using her for his plan to avenge his disbanded family. Despite the circumstances will Lucy forgive him and fall in love with him? Will Natsu really hurt Lucy to furfill his childish dreams? OOC
1. Let The Plan Begin

**Hey guys what's up? I bet your just as excited as excited as me writing this to read this fanfic :D what was that? No? just leave… plsss…. _ still there?**

 **If so, I hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfic but still,**

 **Give it a chance! I think you'll like it :)**

 _Italic in ''=thoughts_

 **Bold=News (/ authors note, POV change or setting change)**

 _Italic (not in '')=exaggeration of a word_

 **By the way gotta warn ya, Natsu is OOC so yeah,**

 **Ready to read?! I'm all fired up!**

"Is everything ready for the plan to start?" a 18 year old with messy spikey pink hair groaned impatiently.

"Yes master; sir Jellah and lady Ultear are about ½ mile away from the Heartfilia mansion, and Miss Angel and Miss Meredy have the truck ready near the Heartfilia's so we can take the girl" Doroko bowed smirking.

He looked up at his 18 year old master who owned a evil grin

"it took you all long enough," "My apologies_ Master Dragneel" Doroko smirked.

Said person replied the expression with "famous" evil grin pulled out a picture of a young female girl.

The girl in the picture has big brown eyes and blonde hair maybe about 3 inches past her shoulders. She wore a plain white short sleeved t-shirt with a small pink vest and pink tie. She also had a pink ribbon in her hair that tied a section of her hair into a side ponytail, the rest out_ she was smiling happily in the picture.

"Hmm… Lucy Heartfilia huh?" He smiled softly, muttering something under her breath. He then remembered his plan… his goal and darkened his expression, shoving the picture in his pocket.

He turned back to Doroko who handed the Dragneel two bowls of food. "Start the plan NOW" the Dragneel growled taking the bowls. "Yes master" Doroko bowed, leaving the boy.

The boy walked through the big isolated apartment; entering his bedroom. He stared at a sadden girl with long dark blue hair. She was locked up in a small cage that only gave her 4 inches of space, and that was when was hugging her knees .

He looked at her sympathetically but changed his expression before she noticed.

"N-Natsu…" The girl said weakly. "Here Wendy," Natsu (Dragneel **duh** ) opened the cage, giving her a bowl of food, then locking the cage again. Wendy stared at the bowl of food in her hands. Not looking up Wendy trembled "N-Natsu, d-don't tell me you stated the p-plan already…"

"Of course I already started the plan" Natsu smirked.

Wendy quickly shot her head up. "You mustn't do that Natsu!" she yelled worriedly

Ignoring Wendy's comment he smiled "You're not gonna eat? If you want to die I could arrange that; I don't mind having a 11 year old girl's blood on my hands," he was still smiling, but it was a evil one.

With that Wendy shook her and started to eat.

As Natsu got up and started to leave, Wendy tried to call out to him.

"Big br-!" _SLAM__ Natsu left the room slamming the door.

Wendy sighed "Lucy-nee… be careful..." A single tear started to dip from one of Wendy's big brown eyes

* * *

 **How was that? I hope that was a reasonable length for the chapter to be…**

 **Just to clarify not all the chapter will be gloomy and sad like this one, but look first chapter so many questions**

 **For exampleeeee "Why is Natsu so ooc?" "Why is Wendy in the cage" "how in Lucy connected to Natsu's plan and why?" "where tf is Lucy?"**

 **Well? FIGURE IT OUT! Lol, if you enjoyed please continue reading, follow favorite and comments about my work is appreciated! I won't post every day, maybe every 2 weeks or if I have a chapter ready (chapter 1 and 2 were alreay written out so I just had to tweek a few things)**

 **Have a great day!**


	2. What a bother

**Chapter 2**

 **(The beginning will start of kinda stupid/weird… DEAL WITH IT :p**

 **Lucy's POV**

I was jumping through the clouds. I was wearing a long plain white no sleeved dress. My hair was in a very messy bun, with my usual messy bangs and a small section of hair in front of my ears.

"WEEEEEE!" I yelled in delight as I span around, I was acting like a little kid… I saw a rainbow. A RAINBOW! Yayyy!

I ran to it and jumped on it. It took me 15 minutes to get to the center… OH. MY. GOD.

"A unicorn!" I ran to it and hugged it. It seemed to like me. I rid it across the rainbow. "I'm in a wonderland!" I beamed.

The unicorn stopped; an angelic looking creature with long flowing hair golden hair landed near me. She grabbed my arm and started to shake me. "Lucy!" it cried. Scared I punched the side of its face.

It flinched but then shook me again. "Lucy! Lucy dear wake up! You're dreaming Lucy!"

' _Huh?'_ I thought.

I looked around, sighing when I realized I was in my room. "That was a strange dream" I mumbled. Before I pulled my covers over my head I stared at my mother who was rubbing the side of her face. _'Sorry…"_

 **5 minutes later**

 _-Knock knock-_ Someone was knocking on my door. It's most likely not my mother, she left 2 minutes ago.

I glared at the door and hid under my covers. "Miss Lucy?" I'm coming in," one of the maids, Spetto-san came inside my room calling me. I could feel her smile over my sheets.

"My my, where has 17 year old Lucy Heartfilia gone? Is she… under the sheets?!" she started to tickle me."

"Ha, ha ha Sp-Spetto-san ha ha st- ha op I'm up!" I laughed. I under covered myself and sat up on my queen sized bed.

"Good morning Spetto-san" I smiled. "Why good morning Miss Lucy, its 8:42, you're late" "late?" I repeated questioningly tilting my head to the left slightly.

 _10 seconds-_ _Spetto-san and I had a stare off (0-0)_

 _20 seconds- I started to think 'what could I be late for?' (._.)_

 _30 seconds- the fog in my brain is disappearing (o-o)_

 _40 seconds- remembering (OoO)_

 _50 seconds- panicking \\(0O0)/_

 _60 seconds- rushing out of bed -\\(0O0)/_

"Thank you Spetto-san!" I rushed to my bathroom. I heard Spetto-san giggle and say "silly girl,"

 **10 minutes later**

"Good morning Mama, Papa!" I quickly kissed their cheeks and ran to the door.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy finished getting dressed and was searching for her wallet. She wore a yellow mini shirt and a big red long sleeved dress-shirt. Left didn't bother with her messy bangs (as usual) and used a comb to separate sections of hair at the sides of her head, but in front of her ears. Then she used two red covered ribbons to tie two high ponytails, leaving some out.

After she found what she was looking for she stuffed it in her bag and bolted downstairs

"Lucy wait!" Jude, Lucy's rich blonde father called out; "What about breakfast?" he asked yelling so Lucy could hear him. "No thanks! Gotta go!" Lucy smiled and ran out of the house. Jude sighed "she grows up so fast…"

Layla, Lucy's blonde mother and Jude's wife giggled "oh stop, all she's doing is meeting up with her friends"

Layla looked up at the ceiling and frowned. _'Why do I feel like danger is on its way to our family_ and to our only daughter Lucy…?"_

 **9:08 am (Normal POV)**

"Where's Lu-Chan?" Levy sighed looking for her blonde best friend. "Maybe she slept-in again" Erza stated, "look guys!" Gray pointed to a running blonde teen

"So-ha-rry ha I'm ha... l-late" Lucy panted. "Now I know what a true angel looks like" Gray smirked at Lucy "for the 100th time, I'm not an angel!" Lucy puffed her cheeks, she was sick and tired of all these kinds of comments from her dark haired best friend "but Lucccccyyyy~" Gray flirted until Erza grabbed the collar of his t-shirt "leave her alone Gray" she glared with such force Gray felt as if a laser went through him "A-Aye Sir! Err… Ma'am!"

Levy giggled and took Lucy's hand "Since we're all here we should go. Let's go Lu-Chan" Lucy shook her head in agreement. With that, the 4 best friends took off to the grand opening of a local amusement park. However… unknown to the group of friends someone was watching them… "The girl not being home and in the public with a group could be a bother…"

 **Meanwhile at the Heartfilia Mansion**

 _-Knock knock-_ "Hmm?" Layla stopped reading her book _'who could that be?'_ Layla opened the front doors and saw a man with dark blue combed, yet spikey hair and a strange tattoo around his right eye.

"Good morning Ms." He smiled tilting his hat "morning…" Layla mumbled

 **Heylo! I made this chapter over 200 words more than the last one, it could have been longer but I decided to leave it like this, chapter 3 is coming either later or tomorrow cause I'm in the typing mood. Follow favorite and/or comment! Thanks for reading**


	3. Won't be pleased

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did…. Let's just say things would be…. Different when it comes to Nalu Gruvia Jerza and Gale ;)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Change of plans**

 _ **Last time:**_ _'who could that be?'_ Layla opened the front doors and saw a man with dark blue combed, yet spikey hair and a strange tattoo around his right eye.

"Good morning Ms." He smiled He tilted his hat "morning…" Layla mumbled

"My name is Martin Kaylum, do you happen to know where the Heartfilia's live?" He smiled kindly yet Layla sensed a bit of deceit.

Brow raised and eyes hardening Layla slightly tilted her head down "and what if I do?" The man flinched _'is she really the mother to the happy-go-lucky blonde?'_ Layla swore mentally if he tried to do anything to her husband, her, or their precious Lucy she would strike him and gut him out like a-

"Ms. I'm the mailman" _Martin_ stood up straight. Layla eyes softened and smiled awkwardly "oh, sorry about that" she fiddled with the end of her velvet colored dress as if it'd cool the embarrassment inside her. "And this is the Heartfilia's…" Martin shot Layla a smirk she didn't notice.

He extended papers to Layla in a way she could see the paper but not was written on it "I have mail for Lucy Heartfilia" Layla paled, the feeling from this morning returned.

"S-She isn't here" Layla responded quickly. Too quickly. "Martin" looked at Layla in confusion _'is she on to me?'_ he thought. Layla cleared her throat "sorry, but she isn't here and won't be here for hours" she sighed. Things were always more lively when Lucy was at home, even if all she was doing was sleeping.

Martin stared at Layla with an expressionless face. "Mr.?" she asked worriedly. He didn't respond so Layla waved her hand in his face. When he snapped back into reality he look frightened… no something stronger than that, something almost as worst as traumatized. "Sorry Ms. Heartfilia got to go!" Martin ran away

"Wait!" Layla yelled with no luck. Martin hid behind a car a bit far from the Heartfilia's and after deciding what to say called his master "Sir we have a problem" and explained the whole situation to him.

Martin had to put his phone on the ground and walk 1 foot away to protect his eardrums "Jellal…" Martin/ _Jellal_ heard when he picked up his phone, thinking it was safe to put to his ears.

Jellal listened closely to the words of his master smirking. "Yes _Master Dragneel_. We'll have her by 3:00" "you better or you'll have to hope I'm in a good mood when I see your good for nothing face" Jellal paled he knew his master was being sarcastic, the last time Natsu Dragneel was truly "happy" was 8 years ago. His face got some color back and a smile/smirk appeared

Because 8 years ago he met_" "HURRY UP" this master boomed interrupting Jellal's thoughts. Sighing Jellal hung up and checked his watch 12:47 p.m.; he then called his assistant "Change of plans Ul"

 **At the Heartfilia's**

Layla walked back to the living room to continue reading her book when she saw her husband rushing. "Going somewhere honey?" Layla smiled, hoping he wouldn't so she wouldn't be alone before she had to leave "yeah, I was called for a last minute urgent meeting so I need to leave ASAP" Layla nodded pouting a bit. She was about to leave when Jude asked her a question

"Who was at the door? I heard you yell wait" Jude asked curiously. Layla shook her head "I don't know, some weird mailman." She said stroking her hair "tomorrow I think I'll need to question the postal office" Jude laughed and quickly walked to his wife to give her a peck on the cheek "see you tomorrow" he smiled "bye" she waved

 **Meanwhile 5 minutes later**

"EWWWW!" Lucy yelled when Levy almost vomited a top of her "No one ever listens to me, I specifically said you shouldn't have a full stomach going on the 'Magno Turn' Levy-Chan" Lucy pouted

"I'll always listen to you my love!" Gray joked but stopped when Lucy pulled out her phone "don't make me text Juvia where you are" Gray paled. The thought of "OH MY GOODNESS GRAY-SAMA I LOVE YOU!" and "LOVE RIVAL!" made him want to vomit… on an empty stomach too

The girls laughed at his change of mood and Erza gave Lucy a high-five "Erza is really rubbing off on you Lucy" Gray quickly said under his breath. "What was that Gray?" "Nothing!"

They group started walking again until they bumped into a dark haired lady. She looked 25 and wore a zoo hat, white crop top with a light gray sweater, and knee length shorts that was the same color as the sweater.

"Ow" she rubbed her head. "We're all so sorry Ms." Erza dropped to a knee in an apologizing manner "to atone, please st_" AHA Levy coughed loudly. The women got up and smiled nicely "it's okay. Hey, do any of you know where the Magnolia nation park is? I was told it's near the amusement park but I got lost" she blushed in embarrassment. "I do!" Lucy spoke up "I'll direct you there!" she offered

"Thank you that would be helpful" The lady smiled. Lucy led the women to the park to see it was closed. "Oh I forgot!" Lucy turned around to look at the lady "sorry but since the park is getting some changes it'll be closed for 2 weeks"

"Oh well" the women shrugged. She touched Lucy's hair smiling. "You're a very pretty girl" Lucy felt like she should've said something along the lines of thank you but got to nervous. The lady touched Lucy's arm, making her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry b-but I realllly should be getting back to my friends now" Lucy tried to be polite and nice and leave but the Lady tightly took hold her shoulder. "You're perfect, who knows if you weren't our target you and my master may make a good couple"

' _If master Dragneel ever heard me say that he might've chopped off my head'_ the lady shivered at the thought. Lucy broke out of her grasp and started to run. The lady blinked twice _'how could I've have so reckless?!'_ She caught up to Lucy and did some kind of karate chop you would see in those fighting movies or something

The lady checked the fallen girl _'KO'ed'_ she smirked picking her up bridal style. _'This was too easy, I wish the police came or something so this would be interesting'_ giggling to herself _'Jellal should've told Master Dragneel we'd bring her back by_'_ "there she is!" The lady Ultear turned around to see Lucy's friends _'when I said this was too easy'_ with them Ultear saw 2 police officers _'did I just double jinx myself?!'_ Ultear started to run but Lucy slowed her down _'she's heavier than she looks!'_ Ultear hissed in her mind

"Freeze!" a police officer yelled. Both police officers had their Tasers pointed at Ultear. "Slowly put the girl down" the other officer yelled. Reluctantly Ultear did as she was told since she wasn't prepared and was stuffed into the back of a police car.

"What do we do?" Levy asked Erza and Gray. "Take her home" Erza sighed picking up Lucy and carrying her on her back. A displeased Levy and Gray followed _'what would we tell her mother?'_ they all thought and at the same time made an unspoken agreement to all go home after this

 **Meanwhile in the back of an old, dirty/sweaty old men smelling police car**

Ultear mentally prepared herself for what will happen to her when her master comes to get her _'why did I let my guard down just because I was with her?'_ Ultear sighed to herself and unnoticed by the police texted Jellal the problem

' _The beginning of the plan foiled a second time? Master won't be pleased. Not one bit.'_

 **Sorry! *avoids flying chair* I know I was supposed to make this yesterday (or 2 days ago, I don't even remember) but I was doing stuff ok! Sorry, hoped you liked this chapter! I'm also in the process of a second fanfic, "** **The One That Had To Do With Me** **"**

 **Follow, favorite and/or pleaseeeeee comments!**

 ***blows kiss and makes adorable face with peace sign* Ciao!**


	4. Formula For Kidnapping

**Heylo, sorry for late posting but here we are!**

 **Thanks for waiting patiently.**

 **Btw please don't ask for me to update on weekdays, I have school**

 **Special thanks to Sdb5ss for review for this story :)**

 **Now that that's over, here we go!**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY GIRL?!" Layla yelled half in anger, other half in worry. The friends looked at each other hoping someone would have an idea. Erza smiled. It was forced, but real enough of Layla. "Ms. Hear- err… Ms. Layla_" Erza corrected herself. "When we were on the rides Lucy passed out."

Layla raised a brow "she just _passed out?_ That's never happened before" Layla made a stern look and crossed her arms. "Answers. NOW." Levy smiled warily and Gray coughed, getting Layla's attention "Well, we were all walking around in the amusement park-" Levy's eyes widened _'he can't be serious!'_

Gray continued "and we saw a chocolate store" everyone expect the unconscious Lucy sweatdropped. Trying to help Levy forced a laugh and smiled "Y-yeah! We all told her no but she resisted and bought so much chocolate, stuffing her cheeks" Levy puffed her cheeks in demonstration. Layla glanced at Erza but she noticed "Lucy and I made a deal, I let her get chocolate, and she gets me many strawberry cakes" Erza eyes lit up like diamonds, slowly dimming when she reminded herself 'this is fake, if we told "Ms. H-_Ms. Lucy the truth, and our heads might've been sliced off'"

Layla smiled and giggled at her sleeping daughter, who was being placed on a couch by Erza. "Her and chocolate~ it reminds me when she was a kid and would say 'mommy when I grow up I'm gonna marry a chocolate bar!'"

With that, everyone broke into laughter, some more than other, wondering when's the wedding, where's the ring, which is the lucky flavor, etc. blah blah blah. After a while Layla took Lucy in her arms and thanked everyone. "Thank you for watching her, she can be so childish sometimes" Layla smiled.

"You're welcome" the friends cheered a little too happily. The friends left the mansion thinking about their blonde best friend "you think she'll be fine?" Levy asked worriedly "I agree with you levs," Gray nodded and the two turned to Erza. Erza bit her bottom lip. She wanted to believe Lucy would be perfectly fine but she felt something was wrong.

Vey wrong.

 **1 hour later Lucy POV**

' _Huh?'_ I looked around "where am I…?" I rubbed my eyes and held my head; it was spinning. "Where are you?" Someone next to me giggled. I turned to my right and saw a blob of yellow "AHHH!" I screamed and almost went aggro on it until my vision cleared and I saw it was my mother. She looked like she was about to see stars. _'Twice in one day? This is a pretty off day for her'_ I smiled sympathetically but couldn't hold in the sweatdrop.

After my mom processed what happened she giggled again "are you ok after what happened"

' _After what happened?'_ I gave her a confused face, hinting her to enlighten me. Still smiling she added "you know, you passed on a ride because you ate too much chocolate." My head blocked everything beside 'passed out' and 'chocolate' I was about to bombard her with questions like 'where's the chocolate?!' but I about how that didn't happened. I opened my mouth to tell her about it but I thought about how my mother might react if I said: _'"hey mom today I walked around with a total stranger without my friends and got ko'ed. By the by, I was almost kidnapped too :D"'_

I shivered at the thought. I would probably never see the sunlight or any living soul that doesn't either live here or work here for the next 12 years. Instead I nodded my head and smiled awkwardly. "Hey mom," I stared at her "mmm?" "Where's papa?" Oh, he left an hour ago to attend an emergency meeting."

I looked worried "is everything alright mom?" She smiled softly and stroked my blonde hair. "I'm sure everything is alright Lucy" I nodded in agreement and my mom hugged me tightly. I hugged her back smiling into her dress. She sighed and got up from my bed. I pouted when she did this "Lucy I'm leaving now"

After seeing my confused expression she reminded me "honey, I have a business meeting today, remember?" I nodded and sighed "Bye Mama" she kissed my cheek and left.

After a while I got up and changed into a black and white wavy shirt and black tights. I looked into my body length mirror and removed the ribbons in my hair, leaving it all out.

I then took a book and sat by the window reading. "Hmm, a book about a girl getting kidnapped but ends up falling in love? Tch, how corny" I giggled and started to read.

 **2 hours later Normal POV**

"Mr. Heartfilia please take a seat" a women with white hair instructed. Jude sat down. "With all due respect, but may I ask why I was called to this meeting?" Jude asked, slight impatience hinted in his voice. "Well, well Mr._ oh whatever, Jude" the women crossed her legs and pressed a button. The chair chained Jude making him unable to escape.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Jude boomed, the women laughed "if you must know, my name is Angel and we're going to need your daughter Lucy Heartfilia" Jude sat in silence "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY DAUGHTER LUCY?! IF YOU HURT HER YOU'LL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS" Jude suddenly threatened. Angel got up and slapped duct tape on his mouth "is that so? Well watch me" she smirked and walked away

 **Meanwhile**

"Hello everyone!" Layla greeted. Everyone waved and smiled as Layla passed by. "Mrs. Heartfilia" Layla's boss called. Layla bowed "Yes mister Haga?" "Please help Ms. Meredy, it's her first day here" Layla nodded and gestured the lady to follow her.

The women had long natural pink hair, green eyes, and smooth looking skin. _'She seems young'_ Layla thought. Layla showed Meredy her 'room' and was about to leave when Meredy grabbed her wristed and smiled shyly, it was cute looking. "Thank you" she whispered then frowned. Layla opened her mouth to question but Meredy kicked her in the gut and tied her up. Meredy put duct tape on Layla and when she saw Layla frantically struggling said "it's useless, you won't escape"

Layla is shocked in fear trying to process what's happening to her. Meredy crossed her arms "if you are wondering what's happening, me and… my _friends_ are getting you and your husband out of the way" she stared at the ground in a childish manner. Layla said a muffled "why?" but Meredy understood "I know I'm saying too much but I feel bad for you. We are doing this so we can easily take Lucy"

At the mention of her daughter's name Layla tried to again struggle but this time panicky and scream but only in vain. "I'm really sorry" Meredy frowned before dragging Layla and stuffing her in a moving truck, knocking her out and running away.

 **Back to the Heartfilia's**

"I'm walking on sunshine~ woaahh! I'm walking on sunshine~ woaahh! I'm walking on sunshine~ woaahh! And don't it feel good? Hey!" Lucy sang with earbuds in her ears that are connected to her iPod. She danced and span around happily. Looking childish yet cute. Doing tricks while a creep watched her. Wait… What?! Jellal watched Lucy through her window as if _she's_ the crazy one. But still… she seemed so adorable and harmless. He sighed _'If only we didn't need her for our plan, maybe master would be happy…'_ Jellal shook his head and jumped down_ "ouch… that was stupid" said person groaned

 **Lucy POV**

I love to dance and sing my heart out it so fun and peaceful. You're in a whole another world that's peaceful, and sunny, and… and the new maid is watching you with a smile! WHAT?! "AAAHHHH" I threw a pillow at the maid. "I'm so sorry Lucy-sama I should have knocked before entering!" She kept bowing at me "Sama?" I tilted my head. "Y-yes so sorry! I should know better and_" I bursted into laughter "It's ok! You can stop apologizing! And Lucy- _sama_? Just Lucy is fine!" I smiled at her. "Ok" She smiled back "But you're an heiress! At least let me call you Miss Lucy!"

I sighed and nodded in defeat. She clapped her hand together "by the way Miss Lucy, There's people at the door for you" I nodded again "Thank you... Aries right?" She nodded and then bowed. I walked to my door going downstairs to the main entrance. I didn't notice her frown as I passed her…

 **Normal POV**

"Goodbye Miss Lucy" Aries waved frowning then walked away.

 **Lucy POV (again)**

' _My friends probably came to check on me'_ I smiled to myself opening the doors to see no one. "A note?" I spotted a piece of paper taped to the ground so the wind wouldn't blow it away. I carefully picked it up. I read: 'Hey Lucy this is Erza, we all need to have a group meeting. Come if you feel better, it'll be quick -Scarlet' _'I wonder what this is about…Maybe that lady?'_ I put on my jacket and stuck a post-it to the door 'I'll be right back. Lucy~' I smiled and walked to an address written on the note. "Hello?" I called out when I got there. "Erza? Levy-Chan?" I walked about. There was an eerie feeling in my chest that screamed 'run while you still can fool!' but I ignored it "Gr—AHHHHHH" Someone duct taped my mouth "wadtheeherlll?!"

Then someone threw a sack over me "SONNOUUHALLLLP!" I tried to scream but it was no use. I was ungratefully thrown in the back of something and knocked out. When I woke up I saw… pitch black nothingness. I was... or more specifically the _SACK_ that _I was in_ was being dragged across hard ground. When I was let out of the sack I looked around. This is probably one of the oldest houses I've ever seen before.

In the corner of my eye I saw I people glaring at me. I turned and tried to rub my eyes only to realize my arms were tied around my back. How did I not notice that? Now that I did I felt excruciating pain flow in my arms. I bit my lip to hold in the tears.

"Good morning princess" the women there growled lowly. I let out a muffled gasp _'that's the lady I saw in the amusement park!'_ there was a man with spiky dark blue hair. He… was just some random stranger. "Some random stranger?" he looked offended 'oops, did I say that out loud?'

The women marched to me and punched me, making me fall over and hit the ground. She then kicked, stomped, and slapped my fallen figure. _'Why is this happening to me?'_ I tried to hold the tears "BECAUSE OF YOU I GOT IN TROUBLE WITH MY MASTER!" she screamed and kicked me so hard I let out a muffled scream. Looking pleased with herself she turned to the bluenette. "Jellal, we should take her to master tomorrow." He nodded "I agree Ultear" 'Jellal and Ultear?' I was stuffed in a cage in an empty room and after glaring at me, Ultear closed the dim lights leaving me terrified of the dark. I couldn't stop shaking, I wanted to but I couldn't _'Mama and Papa will come save me right?'_ I asked myself, knowing I would get no answer.

Water rolled down my cheeks _'why?'_ I cried myself to sleep.

 **5 hours later 3:00 a.m.**

"Wakey, wakey" someone roughly shook me. I woke up hoping that everything was 'a dream' but after hearing that terrible voice I knew it wasn't.

"Get up" Ultear glared. I did nothing but stare. She cruelly ripped the duct tape off. "Are you deaf? I said GET UP" I stilled stared. "I know that" I glared making her take a step back but then grabbing my hair. "Someone's feisty huh? Well, how about using some of that energy to do _work_ " before I could respond she dragged me by my hair.

My jaw dropped. I have NEVER and I mean _NEVER_ seen so much potatoes, dirty clothes, and dishes in my whole entire life. Let alone all in one place. "Work!" Ultear painfully untied my arms and pushed me. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my arms in stared. "You must be crazy" I calmly told her. "You little! _" I braced myself for impact but nothing happened. I waited another 5 seconds then turned around. Jellal was grabbing Ultear. "We need to leave now, we don't have time for this!" he yelled at her. "Fine" she mumbled. I was tied again and forced outside.

Turning around I suddenly felt really nervous _'where am I? I can't even see one skyscraper from Magnolia!'_ I was forced into a truck and since had nothing better to do, went back to sleep.

I woke up when a cool breeze hit my face. "Wow." I turned around to see Jellal. "You sure love to sleep don't you?" he smiled at me but I just stared "it's 1:24" he still smiled and softly untied me. "You don't have to like me you know" Big mouth started talking again "but for a while I'll be the closest you'll get to a _friend_ "

I didn't respond. I tried to walk but my legs felt numb causing me to fall, but Jellal caught me so that wouldn't happen. He smiled at me again, but I just turned my head away.

He carried me bridal style to a dark room lit by candles. I squinted to see a pink haired man smirking

"Top of the morning, Lady Heartfilia" I don't know why but my face paled.

 **Hey hey hey.**

 **I SWEAR I don't hate Lucy she's my favorite FT everrrrrr~ #Lushi**

 **New chapter for 'The One That Had To Do With Me' coming either later today or tomorrow**

 **Thanks for viewing, thank you *does cartwheel***

 **Ciao!**


	5. The Promise

**Helyo helyo, I know**

 **Random person #1: WHY DO YOU KEEP UPDATING AT NIGHT OR IN THE MORNING?!**

 **Geez, you are never easy on meh are you?**

 **Furthermore, idk… read… I guess**

Chapter 5: The Promise

 **(Yeah I know, I never added sometime like this before… just leave meh alone… thank chu~ xp)**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy had her eyes planted on the smirking… Menacing… jaw dropping… _pinky_?! Had her eyes deceived her? Lucy stiffed as pinky walked towards her placing his hand under her chin. "My, my please excuse our lack of proper transportation Lady Heartfilia." His smirk grew even more. A bit angrily how sarcastically he sounded she turned her head away from her grasp. After a moment of silence Lucy studied pinky's eyes, there was something in there… love? No… happy? Kinda… Evil_ um yeah,

Pinky smiled villainy then turned to Jellal; "Bring her upstairs to that room and lock her up," Jellal looking half-awake nodded carrying Lucy bridal style

On the creaky stairs Jellal looked down at Lucy how seemed distraught or maybe conflicted what to do or say. Jellal started to softly pat Lucy's blonde head. Flinching a bit her eyes hardened and stared at Jellal with a 'watch it or you'll get it' look. Groggily smiling he thought over the ways she could react to about he was about to say. Gulping he smiled "It's not that bad you know"

She gave him a horrified look. He bit his bottom lip. 'So she'll definitely react that way' he frowned. "What do you mean" she eyed him testily, seeing if he was just trying to agitate her "I-I mean, it's not so bad when you get used to how everything is broken and everything… don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you SHOULD get used to here but it's still an ok place and I think_" "SHUT UP" Lucy's voice echoed in the halls below and above "How could you say that?" tears stated to form in her eyes

"I didn't want to come here but you fu… _bastards_ forced me here anyways, away from my parents and friends… I want to go home" Lucy whimpered as Jellal slow placed her on the floor of the other room "Lucy…" "Just put a sock in it… please…" his heart pained at her miserable face.

Wiping the tears away Lucy looked Jellal in confusion, which in a matter of seconds he returned. "You're not going to lock me up like pinky told you to?" Jellal snorted _'pinky? This girl…'_ he smiled then shrugged "Just trying to be nice. Her face sank "kidnapping isn't a friendly thing to do ya' know" she growled.

Jellal shivered at her tone. "Hey Lucy," she eyed him looking for anything suspicious and sighed. " _What_ " "I'll go get some food… stay right there ok?"

A mischievous smile tugged at her lips. "What if I try to escape?" Jellal thought about it and paled. He shook his head "please… don't" Lucy was about to scream her head off until he begged "Don't, if you do, _everyone_ will get in trouble"

She raised a brow which just asked 'what is that supposed to mean?' he looked rather tiredly at her and left, eyeing her before quickly maneuvering around the place

 **Lucy POV**

I sat down quietly for 2 minutes, just in case Jellal was till there then I stalked towards the door. _'There's no way in hell I won't try to escape when I'm given the chance'_ I slowly pushed the door open, looking around and holding my throbbing side

"Yes…" I crawled towards the stairs and it felt like a spear went through me as I took the first step. "Damn the stairs are creaky…" When I reached the bottom I looked around. "I swear, some people are ninjas…" I sprinted about, looking for an exit quickly. "Fuucc…." I my bare feet stepped in something sharp "Why the hell is there random glass on the ground?!" I tried not to scream. _'A picture frame?'_ I picked it up studying it. I looked old and was covered in probably ten layers of dust. "Filthy….. Huh?" there was a picture inside. It was a family photo; there was, a little girl, maybe a toddler with short dark blue hair in a small purple dress, an average sized women with long light blue hair wearing a red brow in her hair and velvet dress, a tall man with striking red hair in a shiny black tux and… pinky when he was small?

A smiled tugged at my lips "Kawaii~" I ignored the sounds in the background as I took in every little detail of the picture. "Something like this seems so precious, why would pinky lose this? Maybe he didn't mean it… but it's not _that huge_ here… this has _layers of dust_ , I think he 'lost' this purposely, but why?"

A loud bam echoed through the halls making me break the already broken picture frame of the ground. "Fuck, shit, fucking crap…" I stood there thinking about the words I spat out "Fuck being polite anymore!" "What was that?!" was my cue on running _'I'm so stupid! How could I just stand there looking at a picture when I should've been escaping!'_ "Waah!" I squealed when my feet wanted to visit the damn sky and was sliding across the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?! AN _IRON MADIEN_?!" This is it. I was about to die and I never got visit Mexico, fall in love, get married have 2 kids, and… I'M TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY!

I felt myself melt as I was caught before I made impact with that death trap with spikes. Turning around "Thank y…" Uh-oh… I was staring into the boiling eyes of pinky. _SLAAPP_ "Ahhuh!" stupid ass pinky threw me in a cage that was I the room in literally just escaped from. Well, if 3 minutes of 'freedom' counts as escaping.

I heard a groan from the side of me. I winced from the pain in my sides but I still turned "Jellal?" he looked _terrible_ , like complete utter shiaaaa cow manure. Yep, that's what I meant. His face was red and swollen, he looked beaten and he was tearing up. He noticed my gaze and trembled "I-I told you… you try to escape, and everyone gets in trouble"

My sides started to throb for another reason, guilt. Squeezing my sides to ease the pain I teared up unknowingly "J-Jellal… I'm so sorry…" he forced a smiled "It's alright Lucy" I looked down at the bottom of the cage…

' _How will I escape? I don't want myself… or anyone else getting hurt by pinky again because of me…'_ Jellal has been the only nice person towards me since I got here…

 **Jellal POV**

"Hey, Lucy" her brown eyes watched me carefully. I sighed "You won't see me for a while because I'll be_ busy…"I watched Lucy knit her eyebrows together, she was probably deep in thought. I looked away _'it's gonna be time soon isn't it?'_ "Jellal?" I turned back to Lucy, her eyes were shaking as if she was about to faint. She inched towards the edge of her cage "promise me something… promise me when you come back, you'll explain everything that's happening to me"

I was about to deny immediately but I saw the desperation in her eyes. I couldn't refuse her, even if she was still a teenager and I was an adult. "Ok… fine, I promise" My chest warmed as she smiled brightly, it dimming slightly as her eyes closed "Goodnight Lucy..."

 **That was shorter than usual I know, sorry**

 **But guess what?! I'm gonna post 2 chapters of this story and TOTHTDWM! Probs not in same day, I have it planned, not typed.**

 **There's no school on Monday so can I get a whop whop?**

 **Kudos to: (a)** _ **Guest and**_ _Sdb5ss_ **for reviewing, I really like to sit and read the reviews my stories get so thank you**

 **Next time: Chapter 6**

Make Me Something To Eat Weirdo!

 **I almost forgot!Ciao!**


	6. Make me something to eat werido!

**OMG. I am sooooo in the mood to write more for this story!**

 **I feel the ideas popping in my head and it's great!**

 **If I reallllly feel like it then I'll post tomorrow to!**

 **Now, on with the story: :D**

 **Chapter 6**

Make me something to eat weirdo!

 **6 hours later Lucy POV**

' _Ugh… what are those sounds?!'_ I kept hearing voices in my head. My head isn't hurting as much as before but it's still enough for me to have a headache. "How…will…stay…Lucy?" I could understand bits and pieces but I couldn't understand completely "6…we…blackmail…using Lucy" blackmail? Me? I don't get it… I would never! I wanted to shout what the hell are you talking about?! But I felt numb, it's probably because of this stupid headache! I grabbed my head and shut my eyes close 'I just wanna fall back asleep!' I huddled in the cage, I'm definitely going to have back pain tomorrow…

 **The next morning (Lucy POV)**

"Uhhh…" I groaned as sunlight blinded me. "Morning already?" I rubbed my eyes, I was still tired but I want to explore here. With a bit of hope I scanned the room but frowned at my observation. No Jellal. I've been right about one thing though, I DID wake up with some back pain. BEST. MORNING. EVER.

…I hope you know I'm being sarcastic

To help deal with pain I put my feet at the edge of the cage and pressed against it to stretch. When I did this, the cage opened. I crawled out. "Am I supposed to be out of here?" I laid on my stomach and decided to get up. I walked around and found a note and clothes. "Dear Lucy, change into these and come downstairs to the dining room, thank you sweetie!" I read aloud and snorted. Whoever wrote this, I definitely don't know them.

I scratch my itchy scalp. My hair is _sooo_ tangled... As I combed my hair with my fingers I looked at the clothes. Mid-length pink dress, pink flats. I snorted again _'did pinky get me this? Pink IS my favorite color… oh well'_ my hair is bothering much I ripped off one of the elastic straps on 'my' dress and used it to tie my hair in a ponytail.

I went down the stairs at walked around. 'Where is the damn dining room' I thought with a groan. I still feel tired and I'm cranky. "Why did I get up?" I asked myself. I was about to march back upstairs and charge into that cage, huddling like a stupid cat and go to sl- oh look I found the dining room.

I walked inside and was handed a bowl of oatmeal… oh goodness… of all things, WHY oatmeal. I remember this one time when I was 15, I had to travel across the continent to attend a business meeting with my parents. When we got there, we were late but made it in time for the feast… oatmeal. There was spicy oatmeal, sweet oatmeal, sour oatmeal, etc. and I had to get a bit of ALL. When I thought it couldn't get any worse desert… OATMEAL COOKIES AND OATMEAL CAKE! WHO MAKES THAT?! I looked at my parents for some sympathy but all I got was a 'don't be rude Lucy' look. When I forced the last few cookies in my mouth and braced myself for the cake it _allll_ came back up. I got up and ran, I know my parents would be horrified but I kept running covering and mouth and made it to the bathroom. I turned the family's beautiful white marble bathroom green and orange.

I had to apologize over and over and I was grounded for a whole month.

I don't know how long I've been staring at the bowl but I can tell it was enough for Ultear to let out a fake cough. "Problem?" she smirked. My stomach growled in response. Her expression quickly faded "ok… I don't wanna know…" she walked away, probably just to get away from me.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy sat down resting her head on the wall. She closed her eyes trying not to imagine waking up in her room in her home, her mother making pancakes and eggs for her father, the maids, and her. She bit her lip to hold in the tears eating the oatmeal. She smiled 'they'll save me'

After Lucy finishing eating she went to Ultear "So Ultear… how was your day?" she smiled awkwardly Ultear turned around "So Lucy, since you're done put your bowl on the ground" Lucy stood thoughtfully and sighed "Fine" Lucy did as she was told then headed to the stairs. Ultear turned her back towards Lucy and glanced over her shoulder "She's a sweet girl"

When Lucy was passing by she heard a noise coming from a room. She stalks towards the door. 'Would it be wrong to take a peek?' Lucy thought of the worst case scenario and shuddered. Slowly grabbing the doorknob the door flung opened showing an angry pinky. A yelp squealed out of Lucy.

"Stupid Wendy! Why do I keep her around…" Lucy tilted her head "Wendy? Who's that?" Pinky snapped by in reality staring at the blonde. "Tch" Pinky took Lucy's wrist and brought her into a room she's never seen before. Lucy scanned the room until pinky put his arms underneath her arm "W-what are you doing?" Lucy blushed and pinky rolled his eyes "try not to get any… weird ideas in that messed up head of yours" he mused lifting her up and putting her on a stool. He opened a cabinet full of ingredients "Make something" looking at the dumbfounded girl pinky was shocked. "What? You can't cook? What kind of women are you?" he smirked. Lucy felt her face burn with frustration and embarrassment

Lucy looked at the floor and mumbled "I know how to make some stuff…" Pinky patience with Lucy was running thin "Then make something!" he growled.

Lucy stood thoughtfully. "And what If I don't?" she smiled challengingly. Pinky grabbed the top of Lucy's dress and pulled her closer "If you chose not to, you won't be doing anything for the rest of your life" he threatened. Lucy gulped and nodded quickly "I-I understand!" Pinky let go as Lucy turned away to hide her blushing face _'I feel so dumb… why do I feel this way?'_

"You have 30 minutes, make for 13 people including yourself I suppose," Lucy felt angry for being put through this "How the hell can I make food for 14 people in 30 minutes?!" Pinky twitched "Fine… 4 hours" and he was out. Lucy frowned at the improved yet still unreasonable time

 **6 hours later**

Lucy smiled widely at the food she made _'mama is always worried I'll be the house she never lets me cook… this is fun!'_ Lucy made so much pasta and a small cake "Yay" she hugged herself. She turned around to see a very angry pinky storm in

"You're not…" he looked at the food "good, Ultear Aries!" said people walked in. Lucy gasped 'Aries?!' Aries avoided making eye contact with a certain heiress. After the two women put the pasta in bowls for everyone Lucy went to the dining room and watched everyone. The nice part of Lucy says: _'aw, I'm so happy everyone is enjoying my food! I worked hard'_ the mean/rude part says: _'ugh, how DARE they enjoy this so much? I worked so hard for my freaking kidnappers…'_ her gaze turned to pinky who was stuffing his face. Lucy looked disgusted and snorted 'what a slob!' but… his face did seem_ cute… Lucy blushed and shook her head mentally screaming at herself.

Noticing her gaze pinky looked at her calmly "Are you going to eat or awkwardly stand there?" Lucy squealed noticing how hungry she was and ran to get herself food.

Pinky sat quietly in thought. Everyone gasped as they saw a poorly refrained smile

"Werido…"

 **There you go!**

 **I have a problem… I started typing this probably 6 ½ hours ago but I kept getting distracted… Anyways! Gn or Gm!**

 **Btw I think most chapters will be around this length!**

 **Kudos to commentators: NaLu Lova, (a new) Guest**

 **Ciao!**

 **Next: Chapter 7:** Nice To Meet You


	7. Nice to Meet You

**Geez Louise! I just finished planning out chapter 8 and Lucy…**

 **Lol, I'm not telllin' \\_(-.-)_/**

 **Anywho! How we go!**

Chapter 7: Nice To Meet You

 **Normal POV**

Lucy woke up in the morning as the sun's rays hit her face. Yawning and crawling out of the cage she took off the plain yellow nightgown Ultear gave her and wore the same clothes she got from yesterday. She let her hair out today and 'explored' the some room. There was dust covered furniture and covered furniture.

On a dusty table Lucy discovered a notepad and pen. Testing the pen to see if it has ink she decided to keep it smiling brightly "maybe I can meet everyone!"

 **Lucy POV**

Rushing downstairs I had one goal set in mind 'I'm going to properly meet everyone! That's not strange coming from a kidnapped person right?' when I reached downstairs I saw a familiar bunch on long black hair "Ultear!" I called joyfully catching up to her. "So hey!" I greeted bowing receiving a raised brow "you want me to get straight to the point huh? I found this notebook and was wondering about asking everyone questions and writing it down so I can get to know everyone" I fiddled with my hair "I know that sounds weird…" Ultear rolled her eyes partly seeming annoyed "you must be completely out of your mind if you think I'll answer any of your questions, why need the info so badly blondie? Blackmail? I didn't think you had it in you,"

I waved my hands in her face "no, no, no! It's not like that… it's just I like to remember the people I come across with!" I assured but she now seemed dumbfounded "is that so? Nice to know… bye!" she turned around but started running "wait_ Ultear!" but she was gone. "GRRR…" I patted her poor stomach "time for breakfast"

I held my flat belly happily trying to recall the path I took to get to the dining room. Oh! I remember this one time…

'" _but mama I'm hungry!" I crossed my arms upset as my mom pulled my hair in a bun. "I'm sorry Lucy, but we're running late" I started to twist and turn, ruining my mother's work "I want a foot long with lollipops, peppermints, twisters!" my mama shook her head rushing even more to do my hair and collect my stuff to go "Lucy…" "Ok fine! Can I please just have some bread?" but she rushed me along. I whined and kicked and turned in my seat in the car, making everyone's life hell the whole hour drive. When we got to the destination I was called to make a speech. I was nervous, tired, a bit angered, everything PERFECT for 10 year old me to lash out. I was there like a statue unable to speak so I clutched the ribbon my hair. Oh how I love ribbons they are so lovely and pretty_ not the point! I looked for my parents for help but there was so much people I couldn't so I clutched my face scared. I don't know what in the world was so great people but people randomly started awing so I gripped the microphone tightly "H-h-hello… M-my name I-is… L- GRRRRR" I found my parents who were blushing in embarrassment at all the laughter but people seemed to enjoy it because when we were leaving people just calling me adorable and the cutest little thing, for WHATEVER strange reason… "Lucy…" I looked at my mama "remind me if we're leaving and you're hungry…" she was blushing trying to be mad when she was smiling a bit, same for my papa.'_ I giggled stroking my hair but frowning at my realization, no ribbons…

I let out a breath in happiness as today's meal was not oatmeal, it was some hot dogs with eggs. _'Why can't they serve this everyday?'_ I thought as I stuffed my face; this food was so good it might be just as good as my mother's. _Maybe_. _CLING_!

I turned my head to face a sink where someone with long white hair was washing dishes _'maybe she cooked this,'_ stuffing my face with the rest of the food my stumbling for 'my' notebook I walked to the lady. Swallowing the food (may I add, painfully because I didn't chew enough…) I suppressed the urge to go on a coughing fit and tapped the lady.

I nearly gasped seeing her face "you're so pretty…" I whispered staring into her beautiful ocean blue eyes and long flowing snow colored hair_ since when was I an artist? She somehow heard me and smiled brightly, causing me to smile back "H-hi" _'ugh, why do I feel so shy? I haven't met anyone new in a while though…'_ "'Hi, I'm Lucy?'" The women tilted her head smiling. Great, now I was blushing because I didn't know what to say or do besides nod. She finished with the dishes and I helped her dry them, I've never been so happy to talk to someone. "We're done here, thank you Lucy," she smiled and I stupidly almost let her walk away "Wait!" she stopped and I inched closer "I was wondering… if I could ask questions about everyone… so_ if you don't mind…"

She suddenly looked troubled, I could understand why though. Shaking my head "I understand what you're probably thinking but I can tell you, this won't be used against you in any way!" her expression formed a little smile at my tone for some reason. I thought about what to say next as something accorded to me making my face turned sour "it's not like I have a way to contact anyone outside of… WHEREEVER we are…"

The women giggled sympathetically then pointed to herself "I'm Mirajane Strauss, and I've been with the Dragneel's for 8 years"

 **Normal POV**

Gasping loudly Lucy gripped the pencil and jotted this information under the section 'Mirajane' Lucy wrote. "How could you stand living here for _8 years_?!" Mirajane smoothed out her apron "It wasn't always like this, it used to be very fun all the time and it was the goofiest… Natsu always would play with his little sister and their parents were together and happy." Mirajane frowned on a smiled rolling her eyes and biting her lip "we also lived in a city"

' _Natsu… it's him, right? It is…'_ Lucy looked at the ground collecting her scattered thoughts and opinions "why did that change?" Mirajane was about to answer when Ultear passed by, eyeing the two suspiciously. "You can call me Mira, Lucy" Mira cracked a fake smile and Lucy nodding thanking her for the breakfast then walked away, leaving some room and made a line.

For a couple of hours Lucy walked around talking to pretty nice people, learning who they are and what they do. Lucy was shocked to learn this guy named Elfman was Mira's 20 year old younger sibling. When she talked about what she was doing he called her 'a real man' several times which downright confused her.

She also met many more people, one of which helps Mira and name is Millianna. Her hair was messy looking as if it has cat ears itself and she gave Lucy a few delicious cat shaped treats. After leaving the room happily Lucy pondered about something she heard. Some people were talking about someone named Wendy but she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to know as Ultear hit said people in the back of their necks hushing them up.

Just in case Lucy flipped near the back out the notepad and made another section 'Wendy' she put on her brave face, determined to figure this out.

After Lucy was about scale up the stairs to turn in for the day she thought about pinky, wanting to learn about him too. Knocking lightly on the door she remembered hearing was his 'office' there were a few shuffling sounds then a muffled come in.

Peering inside she found a seat and sat down quietly. Pinky glared at Lucy in annoyance "where are _you_ doing here?" Lucy clapped her hands together quietly as she beamed "well, since this morning I've walked around, meeting everyone and writing information about them so I could remember them!" Pinky twitched looking down at the notepad she was holding in her lap "did you get word on everyone?" Lucy shook her head no "not much on Ultear, Jellal's gone and I couldn't find Aries anywhere_" "give it to me" Lucy just blinked twice "Hu…?" "Give me that notepad right now" he demanded looking a bit pissed now "no!" Lucy puffed her cheeks stubbornly.

Pinky made a move to snatch the notepad from the blonde but she stuffed it between her breasted and gave him a 'what are you going to do now you pervert' face. Not angry, but more like shocked and amused backed up. Hope clearly shining in her eyes Lucy gulped "can I write about you?" Sucking his teeth, pinky seemed upset again "you're crazy"

"Come on!" Lucy pouted "I mean, I already know your name is Natsu" Pinky was taken aback "who told you that?!" he partly yelled making Lucy roll her eyes unfazed then shrug "no one_ I just… kinda knew when I got here.

Natsu bit his gums 'is it possible she remembers?' "Earth to pinky!" Natsu blinked as Lucy waved her hand in his face. He turned away his gaze falling on this weird cube shaped object that was covered with a long cloth "My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm 18 years old…"

Eye widening he's actually talking Lucy take the notepad from under clothes and quickly started writing. A few minutes later Lucy left the room a bit disappointed feeling she didn't get enough information on him. Walking about she saw Aries from the corner of her eye. When she realized she was spotted she speed-walked away but Lucy chased after her.

When she was in range Lucy tapped Aries back who turned around and looked at Lucy in compunction. "I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry… I was told to bring you to that place and I know how upset you might be but I'm so very_" Lucy interrupted Aries words with a big warm hug. "How…why?" Aries tearfully muttered. "My mom she's revenge is a terrible thing…" Lucy patted Aries "It drives people into insanity and hate" Lucy paused to hand Aries a napkin she gratefully took. "My mom also says, it's best to look at people with a happy smile and sometimes give them the benefit of the doubt_ because deep inside they need that extra love"

Aries sniffed and smiled "your mother seems like a wonderful person…" Lucy nodded and smiled sadly "yeah… she is"

Noticing the sadness Lucy is starting to feel like about her mother (who she obviously loves) Aries tried to ease the tension by bringing attention to Lucy's notepad. "So… I heard you've been walking around talking and writing about everyone so you can get to know them" Aries started to scratch her head with an embarrassed face that strangely reminded Lucy of a sheep "that's why I've been avoiding you…"

Lucy waved her hand as if saying 'whatever' and talked to Aries. Learning she stayed with the Dragneel's when she was a little kid since she lost her memory and was abandoned. She also the youngest 'worker' here being 16; her real name is Maria but her birthday is in late March so people call her Aries.

After talking and becoming friends with Aries Lucy went to her 'room' and stared out the glass window into the cosmic night sky to absorb the interesting stars and constellations she loves so much. A smile brushed her lips as she sat on the floor near the window

"I don't know why I believe this… but I believe; everything will be alright" She told herself before taking in the mysterious dark sky again.

 **Gomen-nasai!**

 **I started writing Saturday but didn't finish THEN I was busy on Sunday THEN my dad was like O-O) and I was like O-O') so I didn't even use to laptop**

 **So that's why I finished today! (if that makes any sense =p) I'm going to try my hardest to make the chapters longer**

 **I know FOR SURE (most likely :p) next chapter will be long (to me Long=longER than the usual 1500-2100 words) because the plan out was 1000 words (I cry ever tim) and my plans aren't usual SO general and 650-850 words**

 **Anyways thanks for reading! Ciao ~ (when the hell did that become a signature thing lol :p)**

 **Next Chapter:** Chapter 8: Crying to Sleep


	8. Crying to sleep

**Hola amigos y amigas ahora yo tengo hora a escribe!**

 **HA GOTEM! Jk!**

 **Wwwwwwhat's up? Today is Thursdays (10/22) and I'm going to start typing because I plan for time to be a lonnnnnnnnnnnnng chap**

 ***says in deep voice* TIMEEEEE TOOO WRITEEEE! YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Chapter 8: Crying to sleep

 **Normal POV**

17 year old Lucy Heartfilia is sleeping peacefully on the floor when a tan skin guy with messy spiky pink hair came in the room staring at the sleeping blonde. Smiling he shook her lightly. Stirring a bit after a while she fell right back asleep making the pinkette Natsu shake her more roughly. What did this get him? A slap to the face.

Surprised at her sudden reaction Natsu was about to yell at her when he saw she was still breathing lightly, in other words, she was still sleeping.

Groaning he put his knees on her arms and shook her again. Lucy barely opened her eyes but shut then closed right back anyways. Natsu could hear Lucy was mumbling some words but since he couldn't hear it he ignored it.

However, one of the thing Natsu DID hear was 'Lucy kick' but he didn't_ or more like (if he knew) he _couldn't_ react in time.

Natsu yelped in pain as Lucy's leg collided with his rib cage. As Natsu painfully rolled around on the floor childishly, Lucy yawned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes to see who dared awoke her from her precious slumber. She gasped covering her mouth and rushed to the poor unfortunate guy who got a taste of what Lucy Heartfilia's 'Lucy Kick' is, and what it feels like

She worriedly placed a hand where she kicked and asked if he was ok. Natsu annoyed ignored Lucy as he muttered "I try to be nice and tell her the shower is working right now if she wants to use it but what do I get? A slap to the face and a kick in the guts… women…"

Lucy chuckled nervously "Uh… thank you!" she bowed a bit and returned to the floor to sleep. "Hey weirdo, today there's a change from our normal everyday life here…" Natsu stopped and stared at Lucy. She was either asleep… or ignoring him, Pinky wasn't pleased both ways.

"Blondie! Get up right now!" he yelled at her. As he expected she didn't respond so he angrily picked her up. She started to mutter things again so Natsu immediately dropped her to the ground _'nope!'_ Lucy flinched as she made contact with the ground but still seemed asleep. _'Can this girl sleep through ANYTHING?'_ The hummed thoughtfully "Natsu?" Lucy whispered. Curious on why she called him Natsu leaned closer. She was still sleeping but it's as if her heartbeat increased in bit. Soon a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she whispered "stop…"

Dumbfounded Natsu poked Lucy's head causing her to shift around and say stop again. Natsu was about to leave when Lucy screamed with her face bright red. She looked at Natsu as if he was the last person she wanted to see for some reason "um… you okay_ Lucy?" Lucy nodded quickly and shot up "I-I'm gonna take a shower" she walked out of the room. Few seconds later she opened the door again her red face noticeably cooling down "thanks for notifying me about the shower" Natsu made a salute sign with his hands "aye aye" he snickered with sarcasm.

When she caught herself staring she closed the door again and left. Natsu smirked at the young girl "I thought you said _I_ was the perv"

In the bathroom Lucy was still breathing a bit heavily trying to collect her thoughts. After convincing herself _he_ would never say or try to do _that_ she sighed pulling her hair up with the elastic 'rubberband' and removed her clothes, flinging them on a stool.

Lucy step in the shower taking deep breaths and thought of normal things, like that oatmeal incident, ok maybe even _more normal 'mama and papa and I posing for that family picture 3 years ago, that was a fun day, not to mention they didn't have to work so the three of us had a fun family day…'_ finding her going from flustered to depressed she turned on the shower closing her eyes. "I just need a nice relaxing_ AHHHH!" Lucy's scream could be heard by many in the place. Natsu who has been by the closed bathroom door a bit after Lucy went inside bursted into laughter. This was the reaction he accounted for. "Oh, I ' _forgot_ ' to tell you, when the shower first turns on the water, it's REALLY cold"

Poor Lucy shivered angrily thinking of some way to get him back for this. Natsu still stood by the door trying not to laugh his butt off before the 'encore' begins. After a 6 second pause another scream followed by an "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" came out from the bathroom making Natsu laugh even more

"Oh yeah! After that the water gets _reallly_ hot then it goes to the temperature you set"

Lucy calmed down as the cool water she wanted in the first place sprayed on her heated body. "Watch your back Dragneel. It may not be today, but someday, someplace I will get my revenge" Lucy giggled evilly.

After Lucy finished her 7 minute shower she let her hair loose and ran her fingers through it. Then just in case for pervs, she just stuck her hand out to reach for something. After a while of being unable to find what she was looking for she banged her head on the wall _'how could I forget to bring a TOWEL when I'm going to shower…'_ Lucy blushed in embarrassment when she knew what she would ask for help. "UM HELLO?! IS THERE ANYONE THERE?" she shouted without moving from the tub (the tub has a shower head) "PLEASE? I HAVE A PROBLEM…"

"What do you want?!" she heard a voice from the other side of the door _'oh great it's pinky, jussstttt who I wanted to see'_ blushing again Lucy yelled "um… in my haste I forgot to find a towel… can you please get me one or two, so I can wrap it around_" "whoa!" Natsu cut her off not wanting to hear more "I was going to say my hair idiot! But please? I can't leave here naked…"

Natsu blinked twice processing her words and the favor she was asking him then sighed shaking his head "ok fine… just wait ok?" he didn't wait for a response but instead went to this room behind his 'office' and got 2 towels from one of the many items packed with things people around here would need like towels, scarves, sweaters and more.

Going back to the bathroom Natsu knocked on the door "yes?" "I got the towels weirdo" "don't call be that idiot! And thank you!" she opened the door a crack and slid her hand out. After Natsu handed Lucy the towels his feet felt heavy and was unable to move. A few minutes later Lucy keep out and Natsu took a good look at her

 **Natsu POV**

Her blonde hair wrapped neatly in the smaller towel, looking a bit downwards in her arms Lucy was holding her clothes from before_ her arms were a bit high so it was coving her big ch- moving on, the towel wrapped perfectly around her body; I never really noticed her curves before but_ wait! Why am I inspecting some girl's body?

I don't care about the way these stupid women look, they all act the same deep down expect for _her_. Ugh Lucy's smiling at me now.

Since when did she become so comfortable here? Calling me an idiot several times, talking as if everyone here is her best friends? Why_ "thanks" she just tilted her head smiling then went upstairs,

There's something with that Heartfilia, just what is it?

 **Lucy POV**

On the chair in 'my room' someone put a pair of red sneakers with white laces, pink shorts that would probably reach about my knees and white long sleeved t-shirt and red sweater with a hoodie.

Closing the door all the way I dried my hair as much as possible (it ended off a bit damp) and put the clothes. After that I went downstairs to the kitchen to find Mira and get breakfast before my stomach felt the need to make it a public announcement. As I got there everyone was busying as if getting ready for something.

Yeah, yeah I know I was kidnapped and all but I can't help but feel a bit excited, don't be a party pooper and rain on my happiness parade! I saw Mira packing bags and went up to her. "Hey Mira!" I beamed waving my arm around as if she was 10 yards away. She smiled lightly handing me a sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, turkey, and mayo, pretty decent, I suppose.

Covering my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't spit I looked at me Mira expectantly "Mira? Why is everyone so busy today?" She turned to look at me "you weren't told? Well, were going to a different town" I couldn't help but roll me eyes _'tsk tsk Lucy, tsk tsk… my dad would've yelled "that's not very ladylike Lucy Veronica Heartfilia!" if he were here and caught me'_ "are even _in_ a town?" Mira smiled softly "sorry, can't tell you that. Oh and the place we're going to is called Clover"

Finishing my sandwich in almost record time (and _this time_ without chocking fits) I didn't take my gaze off Mirajane "why are we going there?" Mira rolled her eyes thoughtfully placing a finger to her cheek "let's just say… business purposes" I nodded not pushing any farther.

Jumping around in excitement Mira giggled at me "I'm sooo excited! I only ever left Magnolia to go to stupid fancy parties and _lonnnnnnggggg_ boring business meetings. I never got to stay long enough to explore and take in the city" I notice Mira's eyes dimmed as I gave my negative opinions of the parties and meetings but it light up as fast as it dimmed.

Smiling again she let down out a small chuckle "you know, you're a pretty optimistic for a kidnapped person" I couldn't help but shrug and giggle. Blushing again today I picked what to say carefully since my opinions of my normal life seem to take her back, even if it was for a spilt second. "Well… mostly everyone is really nice"

Dang, did I do something wrong again? She was raising her brow now "To be completely honest, if _I_ were _you_ how nice the kidnappers are wouldn't matter. For the most part anyways" 'I know… but' I let my head drop and stared at my sneakers that surprisingly and weirdly, fit me perfectly.

When something was tugging at my hair I looked up at Mira "um Mira?" focusing on my blonde hair that's probably 3 ½ or 4 inches past my shoulders (why would you care?) "I was told earlier to put hair in a bun so you'll seem less suspicious outside" I whispered ok allowing her to work her magic. After she was done it pulled at the bun a lot. _'Why and HOW did she make the bun so tight? I'm tearing up…'_

Mira walked past me noticing my struggles "sorry…" she giggled pulling the bun in places where the bun itself would be fine but felt much looser then pulled my hoodie up patting me on the head and walked to Mavis knows where.

Walking quietly I smirked to myself _'I am so going to ditch them somewhere in this little field trip, there's no way I'm staying'_ reaching for something in my pants I sighed in relief it wasn't going to fall out 'I'm going to need it for help, I can't leave it behind'

"AHHH!" "OH MY GOODNESS MY EARS" Ultear covered her ears annoyed "all I did was lightly _tap_ on you, did you have to try to deafen me?!" I resisted the feeling of heat rushing to my face "sorr_" "whatever," she lifted something in her hands. A tablet, I have two at home, one for my personal stuff, another for research schoolwork etc.

"Yo, my master says if you try disappear for a second he'll hurt your parents" Wait what? I tried to hold in my anger before it bursted and someone gets hurt. I snorted amused "yeah right, that's a bluff, I bet he doesn't even know where my parents are right now" Turning on the tablet there was a security camera footage of…

No… mom, dad… they were… someone tied up to chairs and struggling crazily trying to escape Ultear put on a smirk but it seemed forced. No I just can't_ no. UGH! I turned and ran I didn't pay much attention to Mira who just came in this hallway or her and Ultear's calls for me to wait

' _Why can't that douche speak up for himself?! That insensitive coward!'_ I don't know if I collapsed or tripped but all I know is I'm on laying on my stomach on the floor balling my eyes out. Peering out of the room there was a gasp. Aries rushed out of the room "Lucy?!"

 **Normal POV**

Aries rubbed circles in Lucy's back as she let it all out. _'Wow…'_ Aries frowned to herself _'when Lucy is like this, she's like a defenseless toddler being pushed roughly to the ground… I don't like it, I don't seeing her cry like this'_ "Lucy_ I'm sorry! I know you're feeling melancholy right now but can you please get up… we're leaving soon_ sorry!"

Lucy lifelessly obeyed staring at Aries with her pale face, trembling lips, and dried tears on her face. Since Aries over time really started to like Lucy, she tried to be there for Lucy and become her friend. See pulled the blonde in a tight hug for 10 seconds then quietly left, getting the hint what she needed was some alone time.

Lucy shifted hugging her knees 'how did that one go again? The one mama would sing when I was little and was sad and help me fall asleep? Oh yeah,'

Lucy took a deep breath burying her face in her knees singing the song she loved so much when she was younger

 _Forever here…We are…_

 _Let go of the idea that we can't stay together_

 _I'll put up with the pain, however much it hurts_

 _I'm certain our paths crossed for a reason_

 _Talk to me, as we hold our hands together_

 _Even if it's just in simple terms_

 _because intimate hearts can share everything with each other_

 _I'll forever be hoping you return here_

 _And where you are, you'll always be waiting with a smile_

 _Even when we're far apart, that'll never change_

 _Never forget that we have keys that open the same door_

Natsu bite his lip listening then stood at the door in silence for 5 minutes. Looking down at his old-fashioned watch he opened the door to find Lucy passed out on the ground, most likely due to stress.

He carefully picked her up carrying her bridal style to a truck and he sat her next to him and placing her head on his lap.

 **3 hours later**

Lucy woke up with her head leaning against the wall of a train. The window was opened slightly so the wind softly blew against her face playing with her messy bangs Mira left alone. She frowned watching the numerous trees pass by _'did I pass out? Mama says I need to control my stress because this is bad for my health…'_

As she shifted in her seat she began to notice the weight on her lap. Looking down she suppressed the urge to yell or shove his head off by instinct.

Lucy's lips curled in disgust as she stared at Natsu's nauseous face. She looked at Ultear who was sitting on the seat across with her with Mira. Lucy gave a hopeful 'help me' look but Ultear quickly shook her head. "No way! He's highly motion sick, it's so bad just imaging himself being on a moving vehicle can send him over the edge and feel sick." Lucy looked down at him again and tried her best not to laugh 'he's kinda looks adorable like this, when you get past the part his green is as green as lettuce right now'

Aries who was sitting next to Natsu and Lucy shivered shaking the seat bit. "Ugh…" she tried to hold in a gag "the last time we traveled, which was to Clover, I had to watch Natsu and during the train ride he puked all over my clothes! I knew I should've wore long parts that day but I just had to ignore my gut and wear a skirt…"

Lucy stifled the feeling of literally flinging Natsu away and instead moved all the way to the wall so Natsu's head would fall on the seat _'who the hell put him on ME anyways?! Tsk tsk Lucy, tsk tsk'_ she sighed gazing out on the window as tall buildings, color stories, and many different people came to view. Mira smiled sympathetically at Lucy "by the way Lucy, we're all staying at a hotel. You're sharing a room with me"

Lucy beamed, she expected they would stay at a hotel. Considering Natsu is the opposite gender she didn't believe she would be forced to share a room with him… then there's Ultear, Mirajane, and Aries. She liked Mira the most out of the three, Aries being a close second, and Ultear_ third by default, though Lucy felt as if she was slowly warming up to her and getting used to her wording and actions

She smiled at Mira and sent her a look as she patted her tight bun. Mira shrugged

Lucy found herself getting bubbly again _'first I was calm, next balling my eyes out in anger and sadness, then feeling revolted and nervous about being puked on, then bubbly because I'm positive we're near the station now, I felt so many emotions today'_

She smiled resting her elbow on the window's ledge and her face in her palm contently.

As they stepped off the train Lucy was sure she would strain her eye lids if she tried to open them wider. Locking her hands together she looked at all the different people she places. _'Wow, I really need to get out more…'_ Lucy hummed thoughtfully smiling widely at her 4 'travel partners'

Lucy watched Natsu put most of his weight on the nearby wall and stagger out of the train. She rose a brow "need any h_" "THANK GOODNESS WE REACHED LAND!" Natsu partially threw himself down and kiss the ground as he immediately recovered from his severe motion sickness.

Lucy turned to Mira giggling "is he always like this and modes of transportation?" Mira laughed "yep, always" Ultear braided her hair back "even if the 'mode of transportation' as you call it Miss Fancy Pants stop he's sick to the bone until he always exits; after a while we let him help himself get out because there's no point"

Scowling Natsu ran a hand through his hair and grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Come on, you're all too slow"

When everyone went to their room (Mira with Lucy, Ultear with Aries, and Natsu with Elfman who got to Clover before them) and Lucy buried her face in her bed. Worried Mira tried to converse with Lucy "Um Lucy… you ok?" she was relatively fine moments ago, has something someone said upset her on their way to the hotel? Or maybe the stress is coming back to her? Or she simply need some alone time? Lucy is a very a complex person, sometimes she is polite and calm, other times she has an attitude that makes everyone back up_ also she could be childish with the way she would giggle and hop up and down… like a bunny

But Mira feels sometimes she's acting, because she isn't comfortable here and doesn't know how she SHOULD act, like herself or someone else. What's real? Mira rubbed her temples concerned, she wanted to help Lucy but a simple action like laying down frustrated her and confusing for.

Mira sighed in relief when Lucy flipped over, a smile present on her face _'she's so confusing…'_ "What do you mean?" Lucy seemed confused. Mira blinked, remember what she asked "oh that? Never mind it's nothing," in her eyes Mira could tell Lucy wanted to press farther but remained silence rolling in the bed.

Mira laughed as Lucy babbled on and on about how much she missed beds and love them.

"I'm gonna take a shower Mira" Lucy made sure to get two towels and left her hair in the bun as half of her body disappeared into the bathroom. Mira nodded opening a suitcase meant for Lucy to ready her clothes. Lucy undress putting her clothes and towels on a nearby towel bar. She bite her lip as she tested the water before going in. When she was sure it was safe, she stepped inside.

When Mira was sure Lucy was taking her shower she quickly took out her phone and dialed a number. She fiddled with her loose ponytail and sighed as she heard a hello. Keeping her voice low enough she talked to the person on the phone "hi, we're here in Clover" the girl screeched in happiness "yay! Can I talk to Natsu, Mira?" she asked excitedly. Mira smiled softly imaging the pout on her face _'Lucy pouts too… Lucy's just like her…'_ Mira shook her head to clear her head. "Yeah, of course"

Mira got up and strolled down the hallway to her master's room and knocked. After gaining permission to come in she opened the door and walked to Natsu handing him her phone. "Hello?" "Natsu!" the girl yelled. Natsu suddenly grinned widely "hey, how are you?"

"AMAZING! I MISSED YOU A_" a honey quiet down could be heard in the background making Natsu chuckle "sorry mom! I missed you _Salamander_ , its lonely here without and I haven't seen you in so long, it's been _years_ Natsu!" Natsu rubbed his forehead "I know I know… I missed you too" he smiled softly and Mirajane seemed unperturbed "when will I see you?" the girl asked happily. Natsu rolled his eyes smiling "in 2 weeks" he took the phone away from his ear but still clearly heard the loud outburst. Natsu and Mira laughed as they also heard her getting yelled at by her parents.

After a bit more talking Natsu ended the conversation and hung up. Mira happily took her phone back _'he's in a good mood, I hope he stays like this for the rest of the night'_ I'll wave Lucy up tomorrow so we can all go out. Natsu waved her up and Mia headed to the hotel's dining room and got nachos and lemonade _'I hope Lucy likes sweet drinks'_ she thought as she opened her room's door. Mira smiled at how cute Lucy looked in her clothes (light orange button down shirt with red poka dots and matching pants, a red bow in Lucy's hair tying it into a ponytail)

Mira sat on Lucy's bed sharing the food with her and luckily, she seemed to enjoy the lemonade. When Lucy was just about down she smiled looking out of the wondrous city. She thought it was beautiful in the day, I was magnificent at night it sadly reminded Lucy of sometimes sleeping on her large fabric cover window ledge with her blanket and staring at the city she was born and raised in. Lucy tapped on Mira "hmm?" "Thanks" Lucy muttered. Mira found this amusing and tilted her head "why was that Lucy?" Lucy groaned "thank you… for being there… and being kind to me even if I could be a pain" Mira shook her head patting Lucy's "oh you're not a pain, you_ light up whatever atmosphere you enter. And you're welcome"

Mira hugged Lucy, a hug she soon returned. Mira yawned and headed to her bed staring at Lucy as she watched her favorite show 'Rave Master' on the flat screen TV with the lights off.

Mira smiled softly at the teen drifting to sleep. After the episode of Rave Master ended Lucy crept up to Mira to check to check if she was sleeping. After she was sure she silently opened the door and checked the hallway. She closed it quickly cringing at the sound it when she rushed a bit. She rushed to her bed. After a minute of nothing happening and Lucy slowly got of bed and went inside of the bathroom to hide in the tub

She cautiously pulled out her phone from her pants "what the hell?! 5%? Great, I have to be quick for _another_ reason now" Lucy whispered angrily to herself. Opening Google Maps she looked at a map and checked the distance between her current location and her ACTUAL home. She sighed sadly at her discovery _'I'm 3 huge cities away, just great… but it could've been worse I guess'_ she hugged her knees _'not the time… I just wanna go home!'_ Lucy fought the tears as she dialed 9-1-1

Lucy bit her lip wiping flowing tears and nearly jumped for joy when the phone stopped ringing and someone on the other line said "Hello, 9-1-1 what's your emergency?" Gathering the courage she spoke in a yell-whisper "Hello? Yes my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I was kidnapped…"

The guy who she was talking to gasped at the name of the daughter, of the second richest man in all of Fiore (the first being the royal family), and the fact she was the heiress to one of the top 10 world's biggest company "Miss Heartfilia are you ok?! Ms. Can you please give me some information about whe_" her phone was snatched away by_

None other than Natsu Dragneel. He threw her phone on the tile floor forcefully and stomped on it breaking first the screen, then the circuit board followed by lot other things that seemed important. Lucy knew very well she would never be able to use that phone again.

Natsu twitched angrily at Lucy who was innocently playing with her ponytail and ribbon she was quite fond of as she avoided his gaze. Lucy winced when Natsu roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the tub. She screamed in pain as he struck her face. Mirajane's eye opened widely as Lucy's scream startled her into waking up and rushed to the source.

Seeing how Lucy was being hit in the face a couple of times by Natsu and her screaming with tears in her eyes Mira had to help. She couldn't just walk away _again_. "Natsu stop it you're hurting her!" "Oh really?" he asked sarcastically 'what did Lucy do to upset him so much?! I didn't even sleep for an hour!' Ultear and Aries rushed in when they were woken up by Lucy's frantic screaming. _'How are we going to explain this?!'_ Ultear, Aries, and Mira wondered

As Ultear and Aries forced him out of Mira and Lucy's room Natsu managed to growl at Lucy "for now on your parents are going to be in danger because of this!" Mira slammed the door shut as the two girls got him out of the room. "Don't listen to that he didn't mean it!" Mira tried to assure her but Lucy didn't believe her. Mira looked at the way her red cheeks and forehead clashed with her pale as paper skin color. She slowly got up trembling like crazy and walked to her bed positioning herself to feel comfortable and wrapping herself with the red fuzzy blanket.

Mira continued staring in disbelief. Raising her voice a bit a worry she tried to get answers out of Lucy "Lucy?! WHAT did you do?" Instead of answering Lucy cuddle up too get warmth from the blanket _'I'm not going to trust him! I'm not going to trust Natsu Dragneel, he's_ scary…'_ Lucy hid her face from Mira and she silently cried to sleep

 **Before you leave and stop reading this fanfiction for good… Hi!**

 **I swear I'm not a sadistic person! (Unless you trip and fall, come on you know YOU sometimes think it's funny)**

 **The chapters will get more happier and nicer I promise (there WILL be hardships, I'll just let you know right now)**

 **It's Friday (10/30) it took me a week and an extra day to finish this, let me explain. So I started Thursday but after that I didn't really type anything until last Wednesday (10/28 2 days ago) then I continued Thursday. I had to type a lot and a limited time to type yesterday and the day before**

 **The song Lucy sang in the English (1 minute 30 second) version of Fairy Tail ending 20 (*NOT MY WORK, THE SONG IS CALLED 'Forever Here' and the artist is Tokyo*)**

 **Hope you're enjoying the story, there's lots more events and questions to be asked but don't worry! They'll all be answered and the plot will prevail and unfold! (I'm such a geek… proud)**

 **I think that's all to be said so thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Remember, you don't HAVE to be follows, favorites, and especially reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Thank you for your time, Ciao!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** You're special and alive for a reason


	9. You're special and alive for a reason

**DON'T WORRY I HAS CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry bout' the wait!**

 **I just… I was in London for the whole time**

 **Random person #1: Lies!**

 **Ok then… I broke the laptop I use for fanfictions!**

 **Random person #2: what are you typing on now then?**

 **Fine I was_ *stares at people* geez… I was lazy… Hontoni gomen-nasai!**

 **I updated 'The One That Had To Do With Me' a couple of days ago… I said sorry ok!**

* * *

Chapter 9: You're special and alive for a reason

 **Normal POV**

The next morning Lucy lay on her bed with her back faced to Mira. After a couple minutes of silence Mira sighed. "I know you're awake you know" Lucy didn't move at all until a few seconds later she grunted "why do you care Mirajane?" Lucy closed her eyes when she felt her mattress shift and Mira rubbing her back.

"You know… you should apologize to Natsu," "and why is that?" Lucy shot at her. Mira sighed again crossing her legs on the bed "he's upset Lucy, that wouldn't be good for you"

Lucy finally turned around to look at Mira and she bit her lip. Seeing how she was clearly in a bit of pain Mira wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders and helped her up. After Lucy was up from her bed she opened her mouth but then shut it, interesting Mira "what is it Lucy?" the girl in question shook her head "it's nothing" Mira raised a brow "really!" Lucy tried to assure her. Mira sighed leading Lucy to the bathroom. When she was inside she placed an outfit for Lucy

"Um…" Lucy shifted uncomfortably looking down at her clothes. Mira folded her hands behind her back and tried to hold in her giggles "sorry, you need to wear this since it's, you know _ not _you_ , not being rude" Lucy stared at the white and orange crop top mid-length tights then felt her hair that was flat ironed.

"I-it's not that…" Lucy squeezed herself feeling embarrassed "do you have any… ribbons?" Mira stared at her confused "uh yeah," she handed Lucy an orange ribbon and she skillful made this weird hairstyle by taking some hair and making a side ponytail. Lucy frowned thinking about how much the orange ribbon reminds her of Levy's headband. Hoping Mira didn't notice she blushed "I just really like ribbons, it's weird I know, I been collecting them since I was 5…" Mira giggled and nodded _'It's cute I know she has a weird goofy side'_

Lucy walked downstairs leaving Mira to change and she gulped when the only person there was pinky. She clutched her chest that was beating faster. Natsu who noticed her as soon as she walked down the steps stared at her calmly "good morning"

' _How could he act so calmly after yesterday?!'_ Lucy raged inside and stared intensely at the ground "I-I so sorry… for um_ making you upset and yell, causing a scene" she planned the whole thing in her head beforehand but it came out more genuine then she expected. Natsu turned away mumbling "whatever, it's_ ok." He ran his figures through his hair and brought his attention to a bunch of disorganized papers in his hands

He shook as he felt something latch on to his side "what are you doing?" he looked down at Lucy. Part of her hated herself for acting like a 'trained dog' but then other part thought_ _'this is the right thing to do'_ Lucy pulled away looking up at his dark eyes "so what are we going today?"

Natsu shrugged "we're heading into town" Lucy rose a brow "why HAVE to go shopping…" he muttered tiredly.

Lucy pouted "can't we get breakfast from the hotel before we go?" Natsu paid her no mind looking back at his papers "we're buying food outside" smiling Lucy looked at the window to gaze upon the city when Natsu pecked her cheek and linked elbows with her.

Lucy hung her head low and shifted her face to use her hair to hide her blushing face. Natsu sighed "hey Lucy, there's something that I _really_ have to tell you" Lucy mouth hung _'wait WHAT?! IS HE GONNA!... no way…'_ he cleared his throat "so about today, you'll have to tie your hair up and pose as my girlfriend for less suspicion" Lucy brought a hand to her heart and sighed letting the blush drain from her face. Natsu tilted his head "what?" Lucy rocked a bit "n-nothing" _'I'm really dumb aren't I? I read too many romance books…'_

Lucy groaned "do I have a say in this?" she thought she should ask though she knew the answer very well; Natsu smiled "nope"

"That's it!" Mira taped Lucy to the chair when she refused to stay still enough so she could do her make-up. "My face feels heavier; I never used this much make-up before Mira; I'm going to look like a completely different person if you continue!" Lucy complained trying to wriggle in her seat. Mira sighed as she put the finishing touches "you're exaggerating, I doubt that_ I didn't use _that_ much, that's the point Lucy…"

Mira smiled when she finished Lucy's make-up, she gave Lucy cat eyes with concealer that made her seem a bit darker a light peach blush and light watermelon shade of natural lip-gloss. Natsu snickered seeing her "at least you don't look like a Barbie doll or a women of plastic"

Lucy turned around when Mira freed her "is that what you expected?!" she retorted and blushed red in anger as she replayed his comment in her head "and what do you mean by _at least_?" Natsu grabbed her arm and lead her out while Mira, Aries, and Ultear followed.

After a while of silently walking Natsu turned to Lucy "where do you want to go babe?" Lucy glared at him giving him a 'you have GOT to be kidding man' look but sighed at his reaction, well LACK of reaction.

Lucy frowned when she noticed Mira and Aries laughing about something with Ultear smiling "what is_" Natsu shook her arm, impatience written on his face "um… let's go there!" Lucy pointed to a store "you mean Ihop?" Natsu narrowed his head and Lucy nodded.

At Ihop everyone sat at a table for 5 to wait for the waitress to come. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes when Natsu decided to order for her and letting her speak. Natsu glanced at Lucy "she'll also like extra whip cream on her pancakes." The waitress left and Lucy gave him a look to which Natsu just shrugged "he seem like a person who loves sweets" Lucy hummed thoughtfully "not really, I love chocolate though," Natsu shrugged again "well I'm not a people person so yeah"

Lucy turned to Mira and the other girls "you guys seem familiar with the town, why is that?" All the girls' eyes wandered around the place but all ended up at Natsu who was closing his eye partly slouching in his seat "we come here a lot"

Lucy leaned closer to Natsu "do you have family here?" The three girls all mentally panicked and stared at their cool and collected 'master' Lucy frowned when she saw a bit of hurt in his eyes that slowly opened. She looked down at the exposed skin below her top "I'm sorry, forget I asked" Natsu didn't make any sudden movements but the air was intoxicating and Lucy felt as if Natsu for some reason wanted to hit her.

Natsu dryly opened his mouth "a few months after I turned 12, my dad abandoned everyone me, Mirajane, Aries, everyone, he never came back. When I was 13 ½ my mother got very ill, it was to a serious point where she was sent to the hospital. We don't know what happened to her, if she's dead or alive, why the doctors never gave us any information on her"

Lucy furrowed her brows not wanting to see everyone's saddened faces _'wow… I can't even imagine what I would do without my supportive family and friends…'_ She flinched when Natsu started laughing creepily "who can blame them for not coming back?" Lucy trembled staring at Natsu "I doubt my mother is still alive_ and if my dad is still out there and I were him I wouldn't want to ever return to this pathetic excuse for a 'family' I_"

Lucy gulped closing her eyes tightly then gave Natsu a hug followed by a small kiss on the cheek. Natsu, Mira, Aries, Ultear, and everyone else that noticed instantly blushed. Lucy raised her brow "even if that's the case you need to keep on living"

Natsu opened his mouth to counter but Lucy pointed a finger at him "even when it seems you're just another empty being on this planet and life gets hard for… years_ you need to remember you are living and have a life for a reason" Natsu shook "the hell is that supposed to_" Lucy gently placed her hand on his heart "you're special and unique, just like everyone else in the world… you have a purpose that you need to spend your life searching for so you can die happily knowing you completed it."

Natsu was about to speak until Lucy softly kissed his lips quickly earning gasps "some people find their goal early, like at 5 or 6 or younger; some people will find it in their teen ages, 20's, 30's, mid-life… some when they only have a few more years left on the Earth. But weather it's clear at first or not at first… they'll find it, and be given at least 1 chance to complete it." Everyone at the table looked at Lucy who placed her hands on her lap in astonishment "And the best part… no matter the circumstances, every person's goal will ALWAYS be different from anyone and EVERYONE"

Lucy blushed as she snapped back into reality and people were clapping for her. The waitress even came up to her table and said the chef wants to give them a 5% discount. Lucy smiled softly _'he must be a person that love mushy romance stuff… not that I'm one to talk,'_

Natsu could was ignorant of how to respond to this kind of attention looked around the place for something to say _'a mother and daughter!'_ "So um… did your mother tell you that or something?" Lucy still smiled shaking her head no "nuh-uh. I figured that out by myself when I was a kid…"

As the waitress came with everyone's food the group stared at Lucy in pure amazement. Her words were a bit inspirational and she thought of this as a kid? _'I think we're starting to see how intelligent she is'_ Mira smiled slurping on her strawberry milkshake along with Lucy.

Natsu who tried to hide his blush grabbed some napkins and wiped his face "why did you have to plant your lips on my face?!" Lucy looked at him childishly and playfully "Aren't I your 'GIRLFRIEND' Natsu _dear_?" Natsu huffed at her tone and stuff his face like the time Lucy made pasta and cake. Lucy smirked and she dug into her pancakes, trying not to giggle as the three women stared at the whole scene.

No one dared to speck this out loud but they all could mentally agree, this was a cute bonding moment

After everyone ate and Natsu paid they headed outside. Lucy hopped around and excitedly asked if they're going to go shopping and Mira smiled tiredly responding yes. Lucy's squeal of happiness turned into a shriek of panic when Natsu started to carry her bridal style "You made a fool of me in Ihop, so I'll make a fool of you in the _streets_ ok _sweetie_?"

Lucy continued to kick and turn yelling for her to be put down as Natsu ran through the streets quickly carrying Lucy bridal style (Aries, Mira, and Ultear barely able to run fast enough for him to be in their line of view)

* * *

 **3 days.**

 **It's a three day minimum for me to type 1 chapter.*whines* I get distracted, then I have to go to bed and BOOM after at least 3 days of typing the chapter is done.**

 **I don't know… sometimes I feel like I'm maybe being too repetitive sometimes_ am I? Feedback o3o?**

 **Anywho here's the chapter, hope you enjoyed have a nice day**

 **Ciao!**

 **Next Chapter:** Traditions and a little girl


	10. Traditions and a little girl

**How is everyone today? Finally gonna start typing after some planning for both stories. Ready to read? This chapter will have someone special so get ready! (omg this was like a week ago…)**

 **Chapter 10:** Traditions and a little girl

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy smiled softly as she listened to Mira rant about which kind of cake she should make. Lucy laughed starling the dazed Mira "what is it Lucy?" she asked her without taking her eyes off the two cake batters in her hands.

Lucy just rolled her eyes giggling "you've been 'deciding' for 10 minutes now, just pick one!" Mira stood up straight sighing childishly

"It's not that easy…" Natsu strolled in their section of the store

"What's taking so long?" he glanced at Mira and the cake mixes before making an 'o' shape with his mouth. Lucy turned to Natsu "why are we going… cake shopping?" he barely addressed her as he turned away

"Ask Mira" he mumbled annoyed.

Mira sighed not looking away from the cakes in her hands " _boyfriends_ don't diss their _girlfriends_ like that in public" Natsu growled and turned to Lucy who was making a puppy face.

He groaned looking away from her eyes "it's_ it's like tradition"

Lucy raised a brow questioningly "tradition?" _'What tradition are they doing? Is it common? It's not uncommon to bake but in my family it isn't TRADITION to do so,'_ Lucy opened her mouth but Natsu clamped his hand over her mouth.

"You really like the sound of your own voice don't you?"

Lucy frowned "it's not like that"

"Yeah right" he snickered. While the two bickered Aries walked to Mira "I think the lemon flavored vanilla cake would be fine" she suggested. Mira smiled nodding. Everyone walked to a cashier when Mira stopped. "Uh… what is it Mira?" Lucy rocked a bit

"I-I…" Mira bit her lip. Lucy rose her hand to place it on her shoulder "I think maybe I should get the strawberry flavored!" Lucy hand froze mid-air and everyone groaned

"Just get the vanilla one!"

Mira shook "fine, geez…" As everyone walked out of the mall Lucy turned to Mira

"Um… where are we supposed to bake the cake?" Mira smiled at her trying deeply to suppress her excitement

"Oh, I know this place where we could use the ovens" Lucy stared at her twinkling eyes.

"And where is th-"

"What do you mean by _we_?" Ultear snickered. Her face sank a bit when Lucy looked like she was ready to tell a whole story. Lucy clapped her hands together and Natsu and Ultear sighed.

"All I don't mean to brag or anything but I'm the bomb at cooking, I even won national prizes upstate! I also get multiple lessons from chefs my mother hired for me! And another thing is when I was younger I…" Aries chuckled softly

"For someone who doesn't mean to brag you sure do a lot of it" Ultear rolled her eyes with a smiled when Natsu growled

"Let's just go already," Everyone rushed to place a place called,

"Bekingu?" Lucy tilted her head. As the approached the place there was multiple signs _''get out!' 'We're closed today' 'no checks allowed only cash and credit cards'… how welcoming…'_ Lucy read silently to herself and gulped when everyone entered inside ignoring the presence of the signs.

"Yo!" Natsu waved his hand earning the gaze of a tall man with long black hair. Lucy cringed when she noticed his many face piercings and grumpy looking face.

"Oi Salamander!" the strange man grinned fist pumping Natsu. He glanced over in Lucy's general direction "so once again ya brought the beach maid, scarecrow, and sheep… also some blondie" Lucy partly hid behind Mira as the man narrowed his eyes on her. Eventually everyone headed to the back of the store.

Lucy turned her head at a cup of hair pins _'who on earth any these many pins? Rapunzel?'_ Lucy giggled and secretly snagged a few _'I have a feeling I'll need these'_ Lucy shrugged to herself sticking two pins in her hair. I the kitchen in the place Lucy watched Mira mix the cake mix

"Do you not know how to bake without cake mix or something along the lines of that… not to be rude!" Lucy babbled. She blushed when Mira started to giggle

"Oh, it's ok, also I just want to finish quickly" Lucy studied her face and gave Mira a 'really?' look "you got me!" Mira giggled again "I just didn't want to spend too much money" Mira placed up a water gallon to measure some water but Lucy softly pushed her hands down measuring some milk

"I like to try different things when baking, using milk instead of water actually makes the cake better," Mira smiled at Lucy who. The best bakers don't copy the recipe exactly after all. Mira took the beaker from Lucy and poured the milk.

After the made the cake everyone headed back to the hotel and Mira put the cake in the mini fridge of her and Lucy's hotel room. When she noticed Lucy was snuggling in her sheets she giggled. Mira smiled placing her hands on her hips and looked down at Lucy. "We're going back outside you know"

Lucy looked up tiredly "what for?" she groaned rubbing her eyes. Mira raised up index finger up and simply stated

"It's like tradition"

Lucy got up over moaning "will anyone EVER explain to me what that means!" Mira patted Lucy's now bunless head.

"Hang in there!" she encouraged smiling. Lucy rolled her eyes sarcastically and called room service

"Um hello? Can I have a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows for room 13F please? Thank you"

A bit later Lucy squeezed her coat against her to try to gain some heat from it. She glanced at the shivering girls and then Natsu who seemed relatively warm. Lucy felt baffled at how calm he looked

"How are you not cold?" she questioned only to get a shrugged. Natsu sighed opening up his light jacket

"Natsu!" Lucy said sternly but Natsu gave her half of his attention "you shouldn't open up your jacket! Let alone _wear_ a jacket in this weather, you'll get a cold!"

"Oh, sorry _mother_ " Natsu replied with clear hints of sarcasm and annoyance in his voice.

Lucy puffed her cheeks rubbing her gloves against each other "I was just saying"

Lucy looked up at a probably two story building _'I wonder who lives here…'_ she rocked a bit and turned to Aries who was knocking on the door. Lucy squealed when as soon as the door opened mixture of strong smells entered her nose.

Aries run up to hug a busty brunette who was finishing a bottle of booze.

"Who are you place?!" she yelled pulling Aries off her. Lucy sweatdropped.

Mira shook her hand to get her attention and motioned towards everyone "it's us! Me, Mirajane, Natsu, Aries, Ultear, and this is Lucy!"

The woman thought about it and mouthed an 'o' "oh yeah!"

Natsu exhaled and lead everyone inside the person's house.

The brunette snickered "funny, this is my house but you are giving all the orders" Natsu glared at her so she put her hands up in defeat. The woman turned to Lucy who was taking breaths in her hands and smiled "you know, the smell won't kill you or anything" Reluctantly Lucy nodded uncovered her mouth.

The women smiled "Hey, I'm Cana Alberona. This is if it wasn't clear already this is MY house" she turned to Natsu who glared at her once again.

Sniffing a bit Lucy smiled a bit "I'm Lucy He…" Lucy's eyes widened at the decorated room and turned to Cana and the others.

"She sure seems fascinated" Cana mused.

"It's just like her" everyone smiled. Lucy smiled at Natsu and he rolled his eyes. They took seats on the couches in the living room and everyone started talking and laughing with each other. As everyone was talking Lucy took out her notepad she secretly kept in her pocket. _'Cana Alberona:_

 _-loves booze_

 _-lives in Clover_

 _-seems to be here alone_

 _-somehow related to Natsu and the others_

 _-first impression: she was drunk…_

 _-seems nice enough'_

Lucy chewed on the tip of her pen as she looked up at the food that was on the big coffee table. _'Woah, that's a lot of food… wait isn't that the cake we made earlier? How did it get here? Ninjas…'_

Lucy stuck her notepad in her pocket and held her stomach which threatened to rumble. "Um… not to be rude or anything but, am I going to be getting any food? Considering everyone else is getting some I mean!"

Natsu snarled but Aries got up to give her some. Lucy immediately melted after the first spoonful of rice _'yep, Mira's cooking'_

Ultear crossed her legs. "Oh look, it's like she part of the family," she said slowly as if talking to children. At the comment Lucy stopped eating and stared at her.

Noticing her look of confusion Mira spoke up "you see Lucy, our 'family' has been doing this for years so it's like tradition. This dinner may mean nothing to you but to the rest of us this is really special. Lucy nodded and beamed at the thought of being a part of their family and soon frowned _'wait, why would I be happy to be in THEIR family, they're evil parent capturing kidnappers… those pedophiles…'_

After a while Cana brought food into the back of the house and quickly came back "ok, that'll be for tomorrow… hey, for dinner without any beer or booze that was pretty good Mira"

Mira smiled gesturing to the blushing Lucy "don't thank me! Thank this girl right here!"

Lucy awkwardly rubbed the back of her head "if I knew a special dinner would be made out of this I would've tried to do a better job…"

Cana sipped on her beer that she got from who knows where "no, it's ok. That was really good, so thanks Lucy. Be right back guys" Cana headed to the back and Lucy narrowed her eyes on the ground, she could've sworn she heard some voices coming from where Cana just went.

' _I should try to get an answer without being too direct'_ Lucy thought to herself. "So um… thank you all for letting me be a part of this!" everyone nodded and Cana came back.

After some failed attempts to make small talk Lucy gave up "what's in the back of the house?" Cana nearly choked on her whiskey

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing special that is, just a kitchen and a door to the basement where we keep storage" Lucy nodded not buying her story at all _'time for plan B'_ unknown to the others Lucy smirked mischievously.

Everyone was calmly chasing up on a few things so Lucy thought this was the time to strike. She bit her lip looking at her lap and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Ultear turned to her and placed her face on her forehead

"What's wrong?"

Lucy looked up at her puffing her cheeks "I REALLY have to use the bathroom…"

"Thank you for sharing! That's not at all disgusting" Natsu waved her off "just go," Lucy got up and speed walked out of the room

' _I could always say I got lost because I don't know the place!'_

In the back there was a room with light coming from inside

' _Hmm… from afar I wouldn't have noticed the light shining from this room… what's inside?'_

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it but it was locked. Lucy quickly removed one of the carefully tucked bobby pins in her hair and tried to open the door with no success

' _This always works in the movies!'_ Lucy pouted

"Hello?" a small voice whispered, barely audible to Lucy. "Is that you Cana?"

Lucy panicked and fiddled with her fingers then burped "yo! Uh… open the door bro! Yeah," _'since when did Ms. Cana ever talk like that?!"_

Lucy sighed when there was a pause of silence but to her surprised the door opened. There was a little girl in a casual white and blue striped dress and her long hair in 2 ponytails.

She gasped pointing childishly "you're not Cana" she whispered not realizing she was still pointing. Lucy shook her head bending down to match the short girl's height.

"No no… Hello; I'm Lucy," she giggled softly pushed the girl's -hand which was still pointing—down.

The little girl gasped again biting her lip. She glanced behind Lucy then mumbled

"I'm Wendy"

* * *

 **Guess what? I read the whole chapter over for spelling mistakes!**

 **Yeah yeah, it's been a while. And no I did not disappear, I was here the whole time!**

 **Still a bit behind so wait another week for TOTHTDWM at most (right…)**

 **If you were wondering 'Bekingu' is the Japanese word for bake or baking (one of the two)**

 **The milk instead of water for cake thing isn't made up, I like to bake and I usually put carnation milk instead of water (tastes really good ^.^)**

 **And lastly the beach maid= Mira, scarecrow= Ultear, and sheep= Aries (I just randomly thought of it when picking nicknames :p)**

 **Follow, favorite, and review please!**

 **I just added this to address something! I got a guest review asking if Wendy was the one in the cage earlier in this fanfic. The answer is yes! I don't know if you'll see this, I hope you do. I would normally pm people to answer questions but my laptop isn't working and I can't login, heck, I'm using my TABLET to type this... so sorry for the inconvenience, hopefully I will be able yo update TOTHTDWM...**

 **Ciao!**

 **Chapter:** Chapter 11: Talking to Wendy


	11. News about next chapter!

**Heylo everyAPRIL How are you on this fine April day? So today I've been thinking, this been a very long while since I updated I know, but allow me to explain myself. I unfortunately have bad news... I remember when I first made fanfics I would update like every since weekend, no matter how lazy I felt, or on matter what I was doing. I didn't mind sitting or laying down on my bed typing plans for future chaps because I had a passion to do it and I loved thinking about how my readers would react to different parts of my stories. I know I had a laugh and a bit of cringing at some parts *sweatdrops***

 **Recently however, I've been procrastinating and thinking "oh I'll finish it later," but next thing you know it's night time and since I really just wanna cannonball into bed and sleep I think, "oh, I'll just do it tomorrow." It's been like that for a really long while and after months of not touching my laptop and letting it collect dust, I realized_ I lost my passion to write stories. I'm really sorry, the stories practically just started and now I'm ending it but I really can't. For a while I didn't even READ fanfictioms but it was just a phase, and that phase is ending my friends. I'm discontinuing my two stories but I really hope you understand my reasoning.**

 **If not, I guess that's acceptable though.**

 **One more thing, this is REEEAAALLLYYYY important so please keep reading!**

 ******************************************** ** _HAPPY LATE APRIL FOOLS DAY!**************************************_**

 **In all sseriousness though, I promise both stories will be updated by next Sunday!**


	12. Talking to Wendy

**Guess whose back? Back again! So hey sorry for the lack of updates lately, really. I left you guys on a** cliffhanger **so I guess it's time to write. The reason I wasn't writing in a while because I got in trouble. You know why? –Because I made some un-author-eyes-ed changes! LOL PUNS. There wasn't really much of a reason besides writer's block and school; so here we go!**

 **Chapter:** Chapter 11: Talking to Wendy

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy stood up and pulled out her notepad that she brought with her. Wendy looked up at Lucy "what's that?"

"Hmm? Oh this is my notepad. I write about the people I come in counter with."

"Oh" Wendy responded "did you write about me?" Lucy nodded a bit.

"Well, I just wrote your name in the back of this notepad since I heard it being secretly mentioned. Wendy smiled then frowned.

"They're probably looking for you" Lucy shook her head.

"Oh, I don't think so. I pretended like I really had to use the bathroom" Lucy chuckled. Wendy giggled.

"Um… Lucy… do you mind if I call you Lucy-nee?" Lucy beamed at the name that seemed faintly familiar.

"Sure!" she patted Wendy's head a bit. "So… how old are you Wendy?"

Wendy rocked a bit in the doorway "I'm 12_ by the way, I'm Natsu's younger sister" Lucy gasped as if Wendy just told her something devastating.

Lucy knitted her brows with concern. "Wow… I never would've thought he had a little sister… especially one as sweet and quiet as you…" she whispered.

Wendy took Lucy's wrist and quickly pulled her in the room. Wendy quietly closed the door putting a hand on her chest. "That could've been close, we can't awkwardly stand in the hallway" Lucy nodded looking around the room. _'Light blue walls, small mattress with a blanket, a window, a small walk in closet and, some clothes… this is a very boring room…'_ she worriedly looked at Wendy who was looking out the window. _'Is she okay without much company?'_

Deciding not to bring it up Lucy cleared her throat gaining Wendy's attention. "Wendy, is it ok if I ask you a lot of questions? There's just a few things I want to clear up" Lucy asked. She didn't want to make Wendy feel like she was interrogating her. Wendy nodded.

 **Lucy POV**

Wendy gasped a bit like she just realized something. Walking over to her 'bed' she grabbed a pen. I smiled as she offered the pen and silently accept it. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. _'There's so much I don't understand, so now's my chance to learn as much as possible'_. Exhaling I turned to Wendy to ask her the first question. "How was it like before… I mean how was life a few years ago?"

Wendy thought about it for about 30 second seconds before frowning shaking her head and simply stated "the same as it is now" Admittedly that wasn't a very satisfying answer but I can't be picky can I? Writing that down I now realized I can ask anything that's happening right now. Pondering on my next question I thought of something.

"When was life different?" she has to know that at least.

Wendy rolled her eyes in thought, "about 8 years ago" she mumbled plainly. That dull attitude did not go unnoticed by me.

"Do you want to talk about it Wendy?" I asked her to be sure. Yeah, I wanted answers desperately, I mean it's _not like_ it'll help me figure out why I'm here, but still, I don't want to pressure the poor child. Wendy bite her lip looking very conflicted. I placed my hand on her shoulder and patted her head. "It's ok if you don't want to"

Wendy looked down at her worn out shoes then back up Lucy "well, I…" she gulped.

"Wen-"

"W-when I was younger… My daddy left a year after my mommy went to the hospital and never came back…" I shook my head slowly, I was glad that Natsu's story wasn't different from Wendy's. "And as time went on, Natsu got angrier and angrier, but that anger wasn't directed to our parents though" I opened my mouth to ask who the anger was for but she didn't notice and ended up interrupting me. "After that angry boiled Natsu made this plan…" I don't know why but it felt as if the whole atmosphere of the room changed into a gloomy one.

Feeling a shiver run down my spine I gripped the pen tighter. "Oh… well, what was the plan about?"

Wendy straightened her back a bit and gave me a serious gaze… I don't like where this is going… "His plan was to kill the person who he believed was the source of our family's disbandment" I was going to question her if she was playing around but that tone and look was telling _no_ jokes. I felt some energy leave me and my tight grip on the pen loosed. I can't believe it… I'm under the 'care' of a potential killer? I never felt this fearful before, and I hated it. I swallowed hard, "who-"

"Any more questions?" I blinked.

"Wha?" I stood there dumbfounded.

"I was just wondering if you have anymore questions." Wendy rocked a little holding her hands behind her back. _'Did she not hear me start talking or did she PURPOSELY interrupt me?'_ I sucked in my cheeks. Whatever the case, I let it slide.

"Well yes actually," I quickly made specific notes on the information I learned. "Why is your existence kept a secret from me?" Wendy mumbled in thought for a couple of seconds before shrugging.

"I don't know the exact reason, but I know Natsu keeps me locked up because I got in the way of his plan before." I placed my left hand on my heart and took a deep breath again to try to make the feeling of anxiety disappear as quickly as it appeared. Writing down the information I noted Wendy looking up at me.

"Is… that all?" I swore I heard her pause for a second and a bit of disappointment. I shook my head.

"Well… I have 2 more questions_ if you don't mind that is" first I barge in here, then interrogate a child, and leave? That sounds a bit cruel when you think of Wendy's current position.

Wendy blushed a bit "no it's ok… it's not like I get much… well… nice company" _'Aw! She's so adorable! And so much sweeter than Natsu'_ I grinned softly.

I cleared my throat, tapping the tip of the pen against the notepad. "Does Natsu always bring you along?" Wendy bobbed her head.

"Always," she stated a matter of factly. She had a dazed look on face before adding "I don't even why exactly. But I think it's because he doesn't want me to get word about his plan somehow." I wrote quickly nodded slowly. I started to feel like a detective gathering information about an unknown mystery to piece together what's REALLY going on.

I took a deep breath "Last question… so why did everyone come here to Clover?"

Wendy blinked at me curiously like I just asked her a question why a metal pot is heats up when it's under fire. "That's a simple question; you don't know? Well, it's because Natsu came to see his fi-" we were both startled by a rough knock on the wall. With one hand Wendy put a finger to her mouth and with the other she pointed to the small empty walk-in closet in the corner. Thanking her silently I sped tippy-toed into the closet and locked it. Luckily the closet's door had blinds you can push upward so you can see what's on the outside but what's on the outside can't see you.

I will admit, maybe holding my breath like it was the last thing that would spare me from the wrath of the outside WAS a bit overdramatic… but that didn't stop me. I slowly pushed the blinds up and saw a bundle of pink. 'Natsu' my stomach sank _'maybe he's not the person I thought him to be… who DID I think he was? Why do I care enough to think ANYTHING of him?!'_ my mind flooded with so many thoughts I started to get a headache. If I ever thought of him as scary I would need to check the definition of 'scary' in the dictionary because he's plain out FRIGHTNING. Well, aside from the pink hair.

I mentally curse myself for not doing anything as Natsu walked towards Wendy with a suspicious look on his face. "Wendy… who was that you were talking to" Natsu folded his arms across his chest clearly displeased as Wendy lowered her head to her shoes. I felt as if my heart was banging on my rib cage screaming _"let me out of here before things get ugly!"_ Wendy was biting her lips. I'm guessing she's trying not to blush out of embarrassment considering the faint pink line on her cheeks she's making face to make it go away. Natsu just raised his brow. "Wendy, who. Were. You. TALKING TO" Wendy flinched a bit at her brother's risen voice. She looked up at him letting red flush over her face.

I nervous fumbled with the edge of the closet's handle. _'I can't watch this, I need to help her somehow!'_ I pushed the handle downwards but stopped mid-way when Wendy gave Natsu an awkward smile.

"uuooh misef" she mumbled playing around with her fingers.

"What?" Natsu seemed confused.

"I was talking to myself…" she said louder. She swayed slowly as she folded her hands behind her back and avoided eye contact with Natsu. _'That little actress!'_ my jaw dropped in amazement but at the same time shock. Natsu's body seemed to loosen as if he believed her and said ok. "Wait, big brother!" Wendy called out to him. Natsu turned to her.

"What?" he asked lowly.

Wendy moved her foot around "I was just wondering, for a while I really wished I had something sweet to eat and was wondering if I could have some candy or something a little sweet…"

Natsu not even considering her words replied "sorry, I don't have any" and he locked the door on his way out. Really? I started to pity Wendy. After staying in the closet for 40 seconds in fear he'd come back I left the closet.

"Wow Wendy, you're a pretty actress" compliments always make people feel even a little better right? And it's not like I was lying.

Wendy smiled a little. "When I was younger and my parents were still here Natsu and I did little shows for our parents and we would dress up" she giggled "Natsu mostly dressed up as sheep and other animals, it was so adorable" I tried not to laugh too loudly. If only I could see that with my eyes now.

"I should leave now, I think people will start to get suspicious now" I hugged Wendy who seemed a little sad. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again, I promise." Wendy nodded at me smiling and waved at her while I put one hand on the doorknob and the other in one of my pockets. Strange. I felt something smooth there so I pulled it out a bit to reveal a chocolate bar Mira bought me yesterday. I gasped. I quickly walked over to Wendy. "Here, this is for you" I put the bar in her hands. She shook her head and tried to give it back to me but I wouldn't let her. "You said you wanted something sweet so I bestow upon you, the mighty duke of choco sweetness." She laughed and thanked me multiple times trying to make me understand how kind this was to her. (It was hard because everytime I said 'I understand' she took that as 'I really don't understand' and tried to explain it to me in a different way)

She started to nibble on the chocolate bar when I ruffled her hair "We'll talk again eventually. Don't worry" Wendy beamed nodding in slight sadness (and slight happiness because of the chocolate).

As I left the room I made my way to the living room until I unluckily bumped into Ultear (literally) who took me there anywhere. I figured I could lie my way through the enviable talk I was going to have with Natsu but once I saw Mira and Aries tense expressions and Natsu's glare I was starting to think otherwise.

"Where were you?" Natsu asked with a hint of anger. I expected that question, it was the obvious question, yet I felt so nervous. I felt like I was hyperventilating and this was bad because everyone would soon notice my hesitation to answer the question. "I_" I shut my mouth. My voice betrayed me and came out as a squeak. "Well, _I was trying to find the bathroom and then a got lost so then I had to find my way back and when I finally found the bathroom I felt a bit thirsty so I went to the kitchen to get something to drink_." When I start babbling, I can't stop. Everyone looked at me unsure. Natsu opened his mouth when Cana said,

"I saw Lucy" Everyone turned to her. Dun dun dun, busted. Well, now the best time if ever to make a mental note to my family before I die, _'mommy daddy I love you guys so much, but PLEASE stop trying to sing AND dance as if your pop stars it's REALLY embarrassing. Levy, you're one of my bestest friends, but don't locked yourself in their room all day just to read your book. Erza, please try to seem a tad less… well, MENANCING when you get mad. Gray, if you DARE try to repossess my things I will HAUNT your dreams. Bye guys, it's been a good run'_ it turned to Cana who was about to spill the beans. Cana took a nice slip of beer_ slipping a beer before my time of death, tsk tsk tsk. "She isn't lying, I saw her stroll in the kitchen like she owns the place."

What? That didn't…. Oh I get it now, "S-sorry I didn't mean for it to seem that way…" I replied to Cana who just waved her hand as if saying 'whatever' or 'it's really not a big deal. From the corner of my eyes I could see Natsu narrowing his eyes on Cana, but then he just sighed

"You could've just asked for something to drink" he was referring to me. I nodded. In his eyes I guess I was like some random stranger who you invited to your home who is stealing all your food.

"Hey Lucy can you help me rearrange things in the refrigerator?" Cana called from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I called back getting up. I excused myself and walked to the kitchen as soon as possible without actually seeming like I was trying to rush there. When I got to the kitchen Cana gave me a teasing brow and said "wow, since you don't seem grateful today I won't help you next time geesh." Har har very funny. I laughed wearily apologizing and gave her a real, sincere thank you. (And a hug to annoy her.)

I turned to Cana who was finishing the sixth drink with alcohol I saw her consume since I got here, but I bet that wasn't her sixth one today.

"Cana" I looked at her. "Why did you help me, I mean why didn't you tell them I was talking to Wendy" Cana sighed successfully shooting the beer bottle in the trash can with ease.

"I just figured it wasn't really something worth getting mad over you know? I really didn't want a big scene in my house just because you were talking to Natsu's little sister, that's why I'm keeping it a secret." I nodded and stared at Cana.

"Will there ever be some way we can help her? Wendy I mean." I frowned. Leaving your younger sister in a room by herself while she feels miserable and lonely is terrible! If I had a younger sibling I would NEVER treat them like that.

"One day" Cana mumbled taking a drink of her next wine. Where did that bottle come from anyways?! Does Cana keep secret stashes around the house or something? As I was staring at some children with their parents out the window Cana tapped me. When I turned to look at her she seemed… hopeful.

"Hey, know Natsu is… a tough guy to try to get to know at best but, could you take care of him?" My eyes widened at her like she had 5 heads. What?! Take care of _him_? That's practically asking me give me life away! Why should I do let. Let Ultear do it, or Mira, or even Aries! I didn't respond to Cana for 10 seconds, and I didn't EXPECT myself to respond either but my mouth betrayed me and said.

"Yeah of course." Cana smiled and patted my back, leaving the room while I stood there dumbfounded. What did I just say…? And why DID I say it….

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know I posted this as early at 6 a.m. (It's 6:49 a.m. right now) for some people or late as night for others and I'm sorry, I know I said I'd do it yesterday, I was going to, I really was but I feel asleep because I was tired. Honest mistake. I only realized I forgot to update when I felt my cold laptop by my feet. Did you like my little April fools prank I did on you guy? I thought it would be funny, considering some people probably assumed already I wasn't going to update. Well I did and that was the chapter. See you soon ~ Ciao!**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 12:** What's in that box?


End file.
